Family Betrayal
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: What if the events of the Lion King were altered? How would that affect the lives of Simba, Sarabi, and the rest of the Pride Land? Read more in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright everyone welcome to my newest Lion King story. This is a sort of what if story. What if Mufasa survived the stampede? That's what this story is about I'm not going to give away too much of the plot though. And a special shout out to** **Symba727** **for the idea.** **I hope you all enjoy it and as usual I don't own The Lion King or its characters. Disney does. But I do own my OCs and they aren't to be used without my permission. Enjoy.**

 **Family Betrayal**

 **Ch 1 Second Thoughts**

It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands and a large, well built lion, with a golden coat, a thick red mane, and kind amber eyes was enjoying a nice walk. This lion was King Mufasa and he was walking with his mate, Queen Sarabi. "Oh Mufasa this was such a good idea of yours," the tan coated lioness said, laying her head on her mate's shoulder.

"I agree my dear," Mufasa said with a chuckle. "Its rare that I get some free time during the day."

"Well I say we not waste it," Sarabi said with a wink.

"Hmm sounds good to me," Mufasa said, nuzzling his mate. But before they could do anything Zazu came rushing onto the scene.

"Sire! Sire! Emergency!" the blue horn bill cried out, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong Zazu?!" Mufasa cried out, alarmed at the horn bill's appearance.

"Its the cubs!" Zazu cried out. "The hyenas are chasing them in the Outlands!"

"Simba!" Sarabi cried out, her amber eyes wide. "Oh Mufasa!"

"Sarabi head back for Pride Rock!" Mufasa called as he ran with Zazu. "I'm going to save the cubs!" Sarabi nodded and raced back to Pride Rock while Mufasa raced towards the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Mufasa returned with a sleeping Simba in his mouth. "Mufasa what happened?" Sarabi whispered, taking Simba from Mufasa.

"I'll explain after we get Simba settled," Mufasa said, smiling at the sleeping golden coated Prince. Sarabi nodded and after she got Simba settles she joined her mate. "I taught those hyenas a lesson," Mufasa said gruffly.

"And I hope you had a talk with our son about the dangers of the Outlands and how foolish it was of him to go there," Sarabi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did," Mufasa said with a smile. "I think he understood. But I'll have to have a talk with Zazu about losing the cubs. But that'll have until the morning."

"Well I'm just glad Simba and Nala are alright," Sarabi said with a sigh. "And hopefully he'll never do anything this foolish again."

"Sara'," Mufasa began with a smile. "We both know how rambunctious our son is. No doubt he'll get into trouble again."

"He takes after you Muffy," Sarabi said, with a smile of her own. "But we'll discuss this tomorrow. Right now I say we join our son and get some sleep. We both know he'll be up at dawn." With that the King and Queen headed back inside the cave to join their sleeping son.

TLKTLKTLK

While Mufasa and Sarabi were having their talk a brown coated lion with a jet black mane and piercing emerald green eyes was sulking. This lion was Prince Taka, or as he was better know as, Scar. Scar was very unhappy that his latest plan to kill his nephew and brother had failed. "Those idiot hyenas," he muttered. "I should have known they'd fail. If they fail me tomorrow I'll kill the lot of them."

"Talking to yourself again Scar," a soft voice said. Scar spun around and saw a tan coated lioness with blood red eyes standing there.

"What do you want Zira?" Scar snapped, turning away from the young lioness.

"Well excuse me," Zira said, rolling her eyes. "I was just saying hello."

"Go away," Scar growled. "I'm in no mood for visitors."

"Fine," Zira said, turning to walk away. "But you know Scar I couldn't help but hear what you were muttering to yourself." Scar's eyes went wide but he said nothing so Zira continued. "I thought you were above working with hyenas. But I guess I was wrong. But don't worry your brother won't find out from me that you're planning to kill him and his son."

"He had better not!" Scar roared, getting in Zira's face, baring his teeth.

"Temper temper Scar," Zira said, unphased by Scar's hostile attitude. "I happen to agree with you."

"What do you know?!" Scar snapped. "You're just a young brat."

"I happen to be a year and half old," Zira snapped back. "And just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know things. You forget that before I came here I lived with my abusive father and brothers. So I know exactly how you feel. And I've seen the way Mufasa ignores you and treats you like you were nothing. He deserves everything that's coming to him. I just wish little Simba didn't have to get hurt. He's just a cub afterall and he really did nothing to you. But I get why he has to be disposed of."

"Yes," Scar said, his voice much calmer. "Well thank you Zira. But if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course," Zira said with a smile. "I just wanted you to know: I'm on your side." Without waiting for a response Zira went back down to join the rest of the Pride. This left Scar alone to think.

"She does have a point," the brown coated lion thought. "Simba is just a cub. Maybe I should reconsider harming him." After a few minutes Scar shook his head and thought, "No he's not just a cub! He's Mufasa's cub! And he's just like him! He must be disposed of!" With these thought Scar layed down to get some sleep while thinking evil thoughts about his brother and nephew.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Simba was indeed up with the sun. "Dad!" the six month old golden cub called out, running over to where his parents were still sleeping. "Dad are you awake?" Simba whispered, nudging Mufasa with his head.

"Yes I'm awake," Mufasa whispered, opening his eyes and looking at his son, who smiled big at him Simba nuzzled Mufasa, who let out a chuckle and nuzzled his son back. "C'mon," the golden King whispered, getting up and stretching. "Lets go for a walk."

"Can Mom come too?" Simba asked, looking over at Sarabi, who was already getting up.

"First we eat," Sarabi declared. "Then we go for a walk. Deal?"

"Deal," Simba said, nuzzling his mother, who licked the top of his head. With that the Royal Family went to eat then they were off for their morning walk, unaware of the dangers that were yet to come for them.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Simba, Sarabi and Mufasa had returned from their walk. Mufasa went on his rounds, while Sarabi went to join the other lionesses for the hunt. "Hey Nala wanna play?" Simba asked, bounding over to a creamy coated lioness cub with blue eyes.

"Sorry Simba I can't," Nala said. "I get to join Mom and the other lionesses for the hunt today. Mom said I was ready."

"Oh," Simba said, sounding disappointed. "Ok see you later."

"See ya," Nala said, running over to join Sarafina, who was waiting for her. After the lionesses were gone Scar decided to show himself.

"Well hello Simba," Scar said, pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing all alone?"

"Nala can't play," Simba informed his uncle. "She has hunting lessons."

"Well what about your other friends?" Scar said, referring to Simba other friend, Tama, Tojo and Malka.

"Tama's going with the lionesses too," Simba said. "And Tojo and Malka are spending the day with their dads."

"Well if you like I could spend the day with you," Scar forced himself to say.

"Really?" Simba said, his amber eyes lighting up. "Thanks Uncle Scar!" Simba went in and nuzzled Scar when he said this.

"Yes," Scar said, pushing Simba away from him. "Well you're welcome. Come lets take a walk shall we?" With that the brown coated lion and his nephew left, the latter being clueless that he was being lead into a trap.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 1 co** **mplete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. The Plan

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. This chapter is mostly gonna be straight from the movie with a little twist at the end but I promise you things will be different after this chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 The Plan**

Simba and Scar walked for a little while until Simba got distracted by a butterfly and was trying to hunt it. "Hey Uncle Scar watch this!" the golden Prince called out as he lept for the butterfly.

"Oh please," Scar thought, rolling his green eyes. "How long must I endure this idiocy?" But out loud he called, "Very good Simba!" Scar looked up and saw that the sun was nearing being highest in the sky. "Time to head for the gorge," he thought. Just then Simba came bounding up to his uncle.

"What cha wanna do now Uncle Scar?" the young cub asked.

"I just remembered something," Scar said, looking at his young nephew. "Your Daddy said he wants to meet with you in the gorge."

"Really?" Simba asked, surprised at the request. "How come?"

"He said it was surprise," Scar said. "But he did say he'd be down there when the sun was highest in the sky. So we'd better get going."

"Cool!" Simba cried out, running towards the gorge. Scar smiled evilly to himself as he walked towards the gorge as well.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the uncle and nephew had arrived in the gorge. "Now you wait here," Scar was saying indicating a small rock that was under a tree. "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"What's the surprise?!" Simba asked, the excitement showing.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Scar said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"If you tell me I'll still act surprised," Simba declared, giving his uncle one of his trademark loos.

"Oh you are such a naughty boy!" Scar exclaimed with a fake laugh.

"Come on Uncle Scar," Simba pleaded.

"No no no this is just between you and your Daddy," Scar said. "You know sort of a father-son...thing." Scar paused for a few minutes then said "Well now I'd better go see what's keeping him."

"I'll go with you," Simba said, getting off the rock.

"No!" Scar shouted, surprising Simba. Then he said in a much calmer voice. "No you just stay on this rock. Wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

"You know about that?!" Simba cried out, his voice high with both surprise and embarrassment.

"Simba," Scar said in a condescending tone. "Everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Simba said, his voice low as he pinned his ears to his head in shame.

"Oh yes," Scar said, trying not to show his happiness at making his nephew miserable. "Lucky Daddy was there to save you." Then Scar put his paw around Simba and pulled him close saying, "Oh and just between us: you might want to work on that little roar of yours hmm?"

"Oh ok," Simba said. Scar pulled away from his nephew and roughly patted him on the head as he turned to leave. "Hey Uncle Scar!" Simba called out. "Will I like the surprise?!"

"Simba its to _die_ for!" Scar said, evilly as he walked away.

TLKTLKTLK

While Scar and Simba were having their conversation three hyenas called, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were waiting for Scar's signal to attack an unsuspecting herd of wildebeests. "Man I'm so hungry," Banzai was saying, his stomach growling loudly.

"Shut up idiot!" Shenzi snarled, hitting her brother in the head.

"I can't help it," Banzai moaned. "I gotta have a wildebeest!" Banzai popped his head up and began to go towards the herd.

"Stay put!" Shenzi growled, pushing Banzai back down.

"Can't I pick off one of the sick ones?" Banzai asked, almost whining.

"No!" Shenzi growled, glaring at her brother. "We wait for the signal from Scar." Then as if on cue Scar appeared on a rock high above them. "There he is," Shenzi said, her voice low and dark. "Lets go." With that the three hyenas went in for the attack.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was getting bored waiting. "Little roar," he muttered to himself. "Puh." Just then a lizard came walking by. "I'll show him whose got a little roar," Simba thought with a smile. With that Simba 'roared' at the lizard, who paid him no attention. Simba jumped off the rock and bounded towards the lizard and 'roared' a little louder and still got no reaction. Determined not to give up Simba leapt at the lizard and let out a decent 'roar', which echoed through the canyon. The lizard scampered off and Simba smiled, proud of his accomplishment. But suddenly he heard rumbling. Looking down Simba saw the pebbles on the ground shaking. "What.." he began looking up. And to his horror he saw the herd of wildebeests stampeding towards him. Simba gasped and took off, hoping he'd be able to out run the herd.

TLKTLKTLK

While this was happening Mufasa was doing his patrol along with Zazu. The blue horn bill noticed the herd moving. "Oh look Sire the herd is on the move," he commented.

"Odd," Mufasa said with a frown. Just then Scar appeared, pretending to be frantic.

"Mufasa!" the brown coated lion cried out, making sure he put as much fake terror in his voice. "Quick! Stampeded! In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

"Simba!" Mufasa cried out, his voice high with fear. Without hesitation Mufasa raced towards the gorge, followed closely by Scar and Zazu. When they got the edge Zazu flew down to look for the Prince. He soon found him clinging for dear life on a tree limb.

"Zazu!" Simba cried out, the terror clear in his voice. "Help me!"

"Your father is on the way!" Zazu cried. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Simba cried, as he struggled to maintain his grip on the branch.

"There! There!" Zazu cried, flying in front of Mufasa. "On that tree!" Zazu pointed to the tree where Simba was clinging.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa cried. Just then a wildebeest crashed into the tree Simba was on, nearly snapping it. Simba cried out in terror as he nearly lost his grip. Mufasa jumped into the stampede, desperately trying to get to his son.

"Oh Scar this is awful!" Zazu cried out. "I must go back for help!" Scar let out a growl and swiped at Zazu in an attempt to stop him. But he only grazed the horn bill, causing him to fall but not be knocked out. But Scar thought he had knocked Zazu out and went to his post to make sure his plan worked.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa had reached the tree where Simba was. However at the same time another wildebeest smashed into the tree, snapping it and sending Simba sailing through the air. "Ahhh!" Simba cried out as he fell. Mufasa leapt in the air and caught Simba before he hit the ground. Mufasa began running towards the edge when a wildebeest smashed into him, causing him to fall. Simba went skidding across the ground. But before he could get trampled Mufasa picked him and and raced him to safety. Placing Simba on the edge Mufasa began to climb up. But suddenly he lost his grip and was sucked into the stampede. "Dad!" Simba cried out in terror, his eyes wide as he searched the mass of wildebeests for his father Suddenly Mufasa came flying out of the stampede and was trying to climb up the steep side of the gorge. Hoping to meet his father at the top Simba began to climb up the rocky side of the gorge as well. Mufasa climbed until he was nearly at the top. He saw Scar standing there, staring at him.

"Scar!" Mufasa cried out, the terror clear in his voice as he slipped. "Brother! Help me!" Mufasa's paws were slipping as he spoke. Scar's expression quickly changed from neutral to hatred as he dug his claws into Mufasa's paw, causing Mufasa to roar in pain.

Scar leaned in close to Mufasa and whispered in his ear, "Long live the King." Mufasa's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen. At that moment Scar threw Mufasa off the side of the gorge, sending him crashing down. Mufasa let out a scream of terror as he fell.

"Nooooo!" Simba cried out watching in horror as his father fell. Simba scampered as quick as he could to the bottom. By now the wildebeest had gone and there was nothing but dust. "Dad!" Simba cried out, coughing slightly as the dust settled. Simba heard a noise from behind him. "Dad?" he said hopefully. But to his disappointment he saw a lone wildebeest scampering by. Then he saw Mufasa laying motionless on the ground. "Dad!" Simba cried out, running over to his father. Then he heard a voice behind him say, "Simba?" Simba turned and saw Scar there. "What have you done?" the evil lion asked. Simba opened his mouth to respond but just then the two males heard another voice cry out, "Kings Above! What happened?!" Scar's eyes widened and he inwardly growled.

"Mom!" Simba cried out, running over to Sarabi, who had arrived along with Sarafina and some other lionesses from the Pride, and burying his face in her front leg as the tears fell. "Mom it was awful!" the young Prince wailed, the tears flowing. "The wildebeests stampeded! Dad tried to save me! I'm sorry Mom! I didn't mean to!"

"Oh my sweet baby!" Sarabi said, nuzzling her shaking son. "Its alright my darling I'm here."

"Oh Sarabi it was truly awful," Scar said, with fake sadness. "I tried my best to help. But I'm afraid Mufasa lost his footing and fell into the stampede."

"Oh Mufasa!" Sarabi cried out. Sarafina and another lioness were checking the King over. "Is he..." Sarabi said, the tears forming in her eyes.

"He's alive," Sarafina said, shocking Scar and the others. "Mufasa is still alive."

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Long Live the King

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers for ch 2. I'm glad to have any kind of response. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Long Live the King**

"How can that be?!" Scar demanded, trying not to let the anger and rage show in his voice. "Mufasa fell from the highest point in the gorge. How can he still be alive?!"

"He's badly injured," Sarafina informed Scar. "But he's definitely breathing. Its really shallow but its there."

"He needs medical attention at once!" Sarabi cried out.

"But how can we move him?" a light gold lioness with green eyes asked. "We could cause further damage if we try to move him up the side of the gorge."

"Asha's right!" a chocolate brown lioness with light brown eyes chimed in. "We shouldn't move him!"

"But he'll die if he stays here Jasiri!" Sarafina pointed out.

"Sarafina you and Jasiri go get Rafiki!" Sarabi commanded. "He need to stabilize Mufasa before we can move him!"

"Right!" the two lionesses cried out as they raced to get Rafiki.

"Simba I think you should go home with your uncle," Sarabi said to her still shaking son. "I need to stay with your father. You've had a rough day."

"No!" Simba cried out, surprising Sarabi. "Please Mom let me stay! I need to make sure Dad's ok. Please don't make me leave!"

"Alright darling calm down," Sarabi said, nuzzling her son. "You can stay."

"Thanks Mom," Simba said, walking over to Mufasa's still form. When Simba got close he whispered in Mufasa's ear, "You're gonna be alright Dad. I promise. And I'll make it up to you for causing the stampede. I love you Dad." Simba spoke so quietly that no one else heard him. Simba nuzzled Mufasa and layed beside him until Rafiki came.

"Oh Mufasa dis is terrible," the old monkey said with sadness. "Excuse me young Simba. I need to examine yer fader."

"Can't I stay here?" Simba pleaded, looking at Rafiki with sad eyes. "Please."

"I am sorry young one," Rafiki said with regret as he knew how badly Simba needed to be beside his father. "But I need da space. Please go by yer moder."

"Come darling," Sarabi said, pulling her son close. "Let Rafiki do his job." With that Simba snuggled into Sarabi's leg and they both anxiously awaited Rafiki's diagnosis. No one seamed to notice Scar slinking away into the shadows.

"Damn it all Mufasa is still alive," he growled. "And when he wakes up he'll tell everyone what I did. I cannot allow that to happen. No when Mufasa gets back to Pride Rock I'll make sure I finish him off once and for all. Until then I have to play the part of a remorseful brother." Scar walked up to the rest of the group and put on his best worried and concerned face. By now Zira had joined the group and she was eyeing Scar suspiciously.

"Didn't work out the way you planned hmm?" she whispered in Scar's ear. Scar shot the tan young lioness a glare but said nothing. Just then Rafiki finished his examination.

"How is he Rafiki?" Sarabi asked, trying not to lose it for the sake of her son.

"De Kings is vedy badly injured," the mandrill said, his voice full of sadness "He had a vedy bad head injury and several broken ribs. How he managed to survive such a fall is quite de miracle indeed."

"Is it safe to move him?" Sarabi asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes it is," Rafiki said with a nod. "I managed to stabilize him so you should be able to get him back to Pride Rock without further harming him."

"Ladies lets go," Sarabi ordered. With that the lionesses all got underneath Mufasa and together they managed to carry him up the side of the gorge and back to Pride Rock. Zira stayed behind along with Scar. Once the others were gone Zira turned to Scar.

"Well Scar looks like your plan failed," she said.

"Obviously," Scar snapped, glaring at Zira. "Damn it all. Now I'll have to get rid of Mufasa myself. He's going to remember what I did when he wakes up."

"Yes I imagine it'll be the death penalty for you," Zira said. "But if you get to Mufasa before he wakes up then you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I already thought of that!" Scar snarled, resisting the urge to strike Zira in her face. "Now get out of my way! I have to get back to Pride Rock before anyone notices I'm gone."

"You know Scar," Zira said, unphased by Scar's attitude. "Mufasa is surly to be out of it for quite some time."

"What's your point?" Scar snapped, glaring at Zira.

"My point is even though Mufasa is still alive you can still be King," Zira said, rolling her red eyes.

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Scar hissed, annoyed at Zira's constant talking.

"Scar think about it," Zira said. "Mufasa is unconscious so he can't make decisions a King would make. And Simba is far to young to be King. That leaves you to step up and be acting King."

"That's actually a good idea," Scar said with a smile. "Looks like you're useful after all Zira." With that Scar gave Zira a quick nuzzle then ran to join the others at Pride Rock.

"And I'll be you devoted Queen," Zira whispered to herself. "I'll make you see that I'm the best one for the job. I just have to bide my time." With these thoughts Zira went to join Scar as they walked back to Pride Rock in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Pride Rock the group had gotten Mufasa settled in the cave. Simba layed down next to his father. Just then Nala, Tama, Tojo and Malka joined their friend. Tama was a light tan lioness cub with bright blue eyes. Tojo was a pale coated cub with light brown eyes. Malka was a dark brown lion cub with chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Simba we heard about your Dad," Malka said, sitting next to his friend.

"I thought you and Tojo were visiting your Dad," Simba said. Tojo and Malka were brothers. Their mother was Jasiri and Tama's mother was Asha

"We were," Tojo chimed in. "But Mom came and got us when she heard about the stampede. Figured you'd need your friends."

"The only thing I need is for my Dad to wake up," Simba snapped, a hint of anger to his voice as he looked away from his friends.

"Sorry Simba," Tojo said softly. 'I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I know you didn't 'Jo," Simba said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I..I'm just real shaken up over this. I almost died and so did my Dad."

"That must've been so scary," Tama said softly, nuzzling her friend.

"Yeah it was," Simba said, taking in a shaky breath. "Look I really don't wanna talk about it. Ok?"

"Yeah sure Simba," Nala said, knowing her friend was about to cry. "But do you wanna take a walk or something? You know take your mind off of this."

"I can't," Simba said, shaking his head. "My Dad might wake up. I wanna be here when he does."

"Simba dear Rafiki said it could be days before your father wakes up," Sarabi said gently. "Why don't you go play?"

"Mom I don't want..." Simba began.

"Honey your father would want you to play with your friends," Sarabi said.

"Oh ok," Simba said, knowing it was pointless to argue with his mother. So he got up and went with Nala, Tama, Tojo and Malka to play. But before the cubs could go anywhere Scar appeared and cleared his throat loudly.

"I have an announcement to make," the brown coated lion said, causing the lionesses to look at him. "Due to my brother's unfortunate accident I have come to a conclusion. Ladies I am here to announce that I am your new King."

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. A Surprising Outcome

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Anyways without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 A Surprising Outcome.**

"Scar," Sarabi began, trying not to lose her temper with her brother-in-law. "What are you talking about? Mufasa is the King. Not you."

"Yes I'm aware of that Sarabi," Scar said with annoyance. "But its quite obvious that Mufasa will be out of commission for quite a while. But someone will have to rule the Pride Lands until he's able to."

"And that someone is you is it?" Sarafina said, arching an eyebrow at Scar.

"I am his brother after all," Scar pointed out. "And the law clearly states that when the King is unable to preform his duties due to illness or injury the next in line takes over as King."

"But the next in line is Simba," Asha pointed out. "So he'd be acting King wouldn't he?"

"Don't be a fool Asha," Scar said, rolling his eyes. "Simba is a child. He can't possibly act as King."

"Scar's right," Sarabi said. "Simba is far to young to be King. But I'm still fully capable at being Queen Scar. So there's no need for you to step in as King. I can tend to the duties until Mufasa is well enough."

"Ah but you don't have Royal Blood in you my dear," Scar said with a smile. "And the law states that only lions and lionesses with Royal Blood can make decision regarding the Pride Lands."

"I am afraid dat he is right my dear," Rafiki said, suddenly appearing. "It must be one with Royal Blood dat makes da decisions. And since Simba is to young to do so it must be Scar dat does so."

"Since when do you know so much about the laws?" Sarafina asked, eyeing Scar with suspicion.

"I know a lot more than most realize," Scar said simply. "Do you forget that Ahadi was my father as well? He taught me just as much about the laws of the Pride Lands as he did Mufasa."

"But if you're declared King its only temporary right?" Sarabi asked. "I mean Mufasa gets to be King as soon as he wakes up right?"

"Of course he does," Rafiki said with a smile. "Dis is only temporary. It is not even an official crowning. Mufasa will still be King when he wakes up."

"Well alright then," Sarabi said after a minute. "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"So how do we do this?" Scar asked, trying not to let his impatience show.

"We gather de animals and inform dem what has happened," Rafiki said, trying not to let his annoyance with Scar show. As much as Rafiki hated to admit it there was something about the brown coated lion that he didn't trust. He just wasn't sure what it was. "Den you shall be declared temporary King."

"And like any good King you'll need a Queen by your side," Zira piped up suddenly. Scar looked at the tan coated lioness with annoyance.

"Why would he need a Queen?" Sarafina asked "He won't be King long."

"Actually I think that's a brilliant idea,' Scar said with a smile. Sarabi glared a Scar but said nothing. Zira had a knack of getting under Sarabi's skin and Scar knew this. And this was the reason he was agreeing to Zira's suggestion. "We can have a mating ceremony and Zira can be crowed temporary Queen."

"Scar," Sarabi said, her voice coming out low. "Like it or not _I'm_ still Queen around here. And I won't have another lioness come and take..."

"Come come Sarabi," Scar said in a condescending voice. "Its only temporary."

"Yes dear we mustn't lose our tempers," Zira said in a superior voice. "And I won't even expect you to bow to me. Unless we're in public that is."

"Why you..." Sarabi snarled, glaring at Zira. Just then Simba came onto the scene followed by the rest of the cubs.

"Mom?" the young Prince said, his voice low. "What's going on? Some of the other lionesses said Uncle Scar is going to be King."

"Honey its just temporary," Sarabi said, pulling her son close and nuzzling him. "Your father isn't going to be able to act as King and you're to young. So your uncle is going to step up for now."

"Oh," Simba said, still confused to what was going on. "Ok. That makes sense I guess."

"But dis will have to wait until tomorrow," Rafiki said, indicating the sun, which was setting at the current moment.

"No!" Scar growled, surprising Rafiki. "It needs to be done now! The Pride Lands need a King."

"And dey have one," Rafiki said with irritance. "And noting is so dire dat it cannot wait until de morning. Right now I tink dat everyone should get some rest. It has been a vedy long day. But someone will have to keep an eye on Mufasa at all times. Da next day or two will be vedy critical."

"Mom can we sleep by Dad tonight?" Simba asked.

"I'd be more than happy to do that," Scar offered, hoping he'd get a chance to be alone with Mufasa to finish what he started.

"That's alright Scar," Sarabi said, trying not to lose her temper for the sake of her son. "I got this."

"I just thought you'd like to get some rest," Scar said, trying to sound as caring as possible.

"But I don't wanna leave Dad," Simba protested.

"I appreciate your concern Scar," Sarabi said. "But like I said before: I got this."

"Very well," Scar said. "Then I'll bid you all goodnight then." With that Scar began to leave for his hidey hole.

"Well I guess that's my cue as well," Zira said with a grin. "Good night all." With that the tan lioness went to join Scar in his area.

TLKTLKTLK

When Scar noticed Zira coming to join him his scowl became deeper. "What the Hell do you think you're doing Zira?" he snarled.

"Well what kind of future mate would I be if I didn't sleep by my intended," Zira said, laying next to Scar, who scooted away from her.

"Fine," Scar hissed. "I get your point. But know this Zira: I only agreed to your ridiculous suggestion because I knew it would get on Sarabi's nerves."

"Yes Scat I'm aware of that," Zira said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a fool."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep," Scar snapped, turning over and facing away from Zira.

"You'll see Scar," Zira thought, laying her head on her paws and closing her eyes. "You'll see that I'm the one you really love. I'll make you see that. When I'm declared your mate you'll have no choice but to love me." With these thoughts Zira smiled to herself and went to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Scar and Zira joined the rest of the Pride, who were muttering to themselves. "What's going on?" Zira wondered.

"Uncle Scar!" Simba cried out, running over to Scar. "Oh hi Miss Zira," the golden Prince said shyly.

"Good morning young one," Zira said with a smile.

"Uncle Scar he's awake!" Simba cried out. "Dad's awake! And he wants to see you!"

"Mufasa is awake?!" Scar said, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah!" Simba cried out again. "He's been asking for you! C'mon lets go see him!" With that Simba bounded over to where Mufasa and the other lionesses were with a worried Scar and Zira right behind him. When they got over to Mufasa Sarabi was laying beside her mate, nuzzling his mane.

"Mufasa he's here," Sarabi said, nodding her head towards Scar. When Mufasa saw Scar his amber eyes went wide.

"H-hello brother," Scar stammered. "Glad to see you're awake." Mufasa said nothing he merely stared at Scar.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked, worried about her mate's silence. "What's wrong?" Mufasa looked at Sarabi, then looked back at Scar. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. A Huge Problem

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 A Huge Problem**

Scar held his breath and waited for Mufasa to speak. "Y-you can't be Taka," came his timid sounding voice. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Scar said, confused to why Mufasa was calling him by his real name. "And I assure you I am who I say I am."

"But you look so big," Mufasa said, his voice having an amazed tone.

"Uh thank you?" Scar said with even more confusion.

"Dad?" Simba asked, approaching Mufasa, who paid him no attention. "Dad?" Simba tried again, only to ignored a second time.

"Mufasa," Sarabi said, nudging her mate with her nose. "Your son is talking to you."

"My son?" Mufasa said with genuine surprise. "Don't be silly. I don't have a son."

"What do you mean you don't have a son?" Sarabi asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Mom," Mufasa said, surprising his mate yet again. "I can't have a son. I'm just a little cub."

"Wait did you just call me Mom?" Sarabi asked her amber eyes wide. "Mufasa its me: Sarabi."

"You can't be Sarabi," Mufasa said, shaking his head. "You're to old to be her."

"Mufasa," Sarabi tried again. "It really is me. And that's your brother." Sarabi nodded towards Scar when she said this part. "And this is our son: Simba," Sarabi smiled down at Simba, who was between her paws at this point.

"But," Mufasa began. Then he realized something. "My voice is really deep," he whispered. Gingerly reaching his paw up Mufasa ran it through his thick red mane. "And I have a mane," he whispered, his amber eyes huge. Then a stab of pain went through his ribs. "Oww my ribs hurt," he groaned. "What happened to me anyways?"

"You don't remember the stampede?" Simba asked. "And how you save me from the wildebeests then you fell."

"No I don't remember that," Mufasa said, shaking his head. Then he winced as a stab of pain went through his head. "Where's my Mom?" he asked, looking around for his mother, Uru, who had passed away shortly after Simba was born.

"She's not here," Sarabi said, debating on rather or not to tell Mufasa about Uru's passing

"Where is she?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh for Kings' Sake," Scar grumbled, clearly annoyed at the situation. "She's dead Mufasa. And so is Father. They died long ago."

"They did?" Mufasa said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Its alright Muffy," Sarabi said, nuzzling her mate, who had tears going down his face at this point. The tan coated Queen glared at Scar as she consoled her grieving mate.

"You could've said that with more tact Scar," Zira said, rolling her red eyes.

"No sense in beating around the bush," Scar declared. "It was bound to come out sooner or later. At least now he knows."

"You didn't have to be so mean Uncle Scar," Simba said, nuzzling his father.

"Oh shut up," Scar grumbled as he turned and walked away.

"Simba dear why don't you go with your friends and play?" Sarabi suggested.

"Sure Mom," Simba said, getting up and going with Nala, Tama, Tojo, and Malka and exiting the cave.

"I'm sorry," Mufasa said, wiping his eyes with his paw. Then he hissed as a stab of pain went through his injured head and ribs.

"Honey you've been through a lot," Sarabi said with a smile.

"Yeah and lets not forget you almost died," Asha chimed in.

"I..I'm just so confused," Mufasa said, closing his eyes as another wave of pain went through him. "I'm a grown lion now and I have a mate and a son and my parents are dead. That...That's a lot to take in."

"You just need rest," Sarabi said, nuzzling Mufasa once again.

"I..I guess you're right Mo.. I mean Sarabi," Mufasa said with a sniffle. "I just wish my ribs and my head didn't hurt so much."

"Looks like I arrived at a good time," Rafiki said, coming onto the scene. "I hear dat you tink you are a cub again."

"That's the last thing I remember," Mufasa informed Rafiki. "In my head I'm only an eight month old cub. But...but I know I'm not. I know I'm a grown lion. But that still doesn't change the fact that in my head that's not true."

"Yer memories will come back in time," Rafiki said with a smile. "In de mean time I got you some medicine dat will help wit de pain and help you sleep." With that Rafiki got some herbs out of his pouch and made a paste, which he spread on Mufasa's injuries. "He swallow des," Rafiki said, putting some herbs in Mufasa's mouth. He then took some water that had been collected and helped Mufasa drink. Within minutes Mufasa's eyes began to droop and soon he was fast asleep. Sarabi stood and motioned for Rafiki to come with her.

"Are you sure his memories will come back?" the tan coated lioness said, her voice a whisper.

"Most likely dey will," Rafiki said with a nod. "Dis is vedy typical wit serious head injures. But in time da injuries will heal and da swelling in his brain will come down and his memories will come back. Until den you must be patient wit him."

"I can be patient," Sarabi declared. "Its Simba I'm worried about. He's just a cub and this will be very confusing to him."

"Yes it will be," Rafiki agreed. "But de Prince is vedy smart. He will understand if you explain it to him."

"My poor baby has been through so much," Sarabi said, shaking her head sadly as the tears threatened to come. "Its not fair to him. He's just a six month old cub. He shouldn't have to deal with all this."

"Yes I agree," Rafiki said with a nod. "But we cannot control des tings my dear. Just know dat de Great Kings and Queens let tings happen fer a reason." Sarabi smiled and was about to speak when suddenly someone clear their throat loudly. Turning their heads Sarabi and Rafiki saw Scar standing there with Zira by his side.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the ceremony," the brown coated lion asked, trying not to sound to eager.

"Scar as you just saw Mufasa is awake," Sarabi said with annoyance. "So there's no need for you to be declared temporary King."

"Oh please Sarabi," Scar scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "You heard as well as I did that Mufasa thinks he's a cub. I hardly think that he's in any condition to make decisions."

"He is right my dear," Rafiki said, putting a calming hand on Sarabi's shoulder. "De King is in no condition to make da kind of decisions dat a King must make. Scar must be declared temporary King."

"Fine," Sarabi said, clearly unhappy with the situation. "But don't expect me to bow to either one of you." With that Sarabi turned her back on Scar and Zira and went to be with Mufasa.

"Well then lets get on with it," Scar said impatiently.

"Vedy well," Rafiki said, trying not to let his anger show in his voice. "I will gather de animals. De ceremony will begin when de sun is highest in de sky." Without waiting for a response Rafiki left.

"Excellent," Scar said with an evil grin. "Soon I will be King. It may have gone differently than planned but its still happening none the less."

"Now all you have to do is get rid of Mufasa once and for all," Zira said with an evil smile of her own.

"That won't be to hard," Scar declared. "But I don't have time for that now. I've got a ceremony to prepare for."

"You mean _we've_ got a ceremony to prepare for," Zira said.

"Whatever," Scar said with annoyance, "Just shut up and come with me." With that the couple went outside the cave to await Rafiki's return.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. A New King

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 A New King**

A few hours later the sun was highest in the sky and the animals of the Pride Lands were all gathered at Pride Rock. "What's going on?" a zebra whispered to another zebra.

"I heard King Mufasa was injured in a stampeded," an egret flying overhead said.

"Oh dear I hope he's not dead," an antelope said, his eyes wide.

"Shh quiet," another antelope hissed. "Rafiki is about to speak." With that the animals turned their attention to the mandrill, who was on the edge of Pride Rock with Scar and Zira right behind him.

"Hello everyone tank you fer coming," Rafiki called out. "As many of you may have heard King Mufasa was vedy seriously injured in a stampeded yesterday. But fear not he is alive." This earned murmurs of relief from the animals. "However he was vedy seriously injured," the wise old monkey continued.

"So what does that mean?" the leader of the elephants, Tembo, called out.

"Shh quiet you fool," the leader of the giraffes, Twiga, hissed, glaring at Tembo.

"Don't tell me what to do Twiga!" Tembo hissed back, glaring at Twiga.

"Tembo," Tembo's mate, Bwana, hissed. "Be quiet right now! Rafiki is speaking!"

"You'd better listen to your mate Tembo," Twiga said with superiority.

"Twiga that is enough out of you," Twiga's mate, Pili, scolded. "Now shut up and listen." Twiga looked at Tembo, who gave him a sheepish look, then went back to listening to what Rafiki was saying.

"Dat means," Rafiki said, ignoring the exchange between Tembo and Twiga. "King Mufasa is not able to preform his duties as King."

"So whose going to be our King?" the leader of the zebras, Punda, asked.

"Surly not Prince Simba," the leader of the antelopes, Farasi, said.

"Don't be silly Farsi," Punda said. "Prince Simba is far to young to be King."

"Then who..." Farsi asked.

"Shut up and Rafiki will tell us," the leader of the rhinos, Pembe, snapped. Without another word the animals turned their attention back towards Rafiki.

"Prince Taka or as he is better known as, Prince Scar, will be temporary King," Rafiki informed the animals. "But dis is only until King Mufasa is well enough to return to his Kingly duties. And Zira will be his temporary Queen. We shall have a mating ceremony fer dem as well. Which will begin right now." Without another word Rafiki began the mating ceremony for Scar and Zira.

TLKTLKTLK

While all of this was going on Simba was watching from the cave along with Nala, Tama, Malka and Tojo. "I'm so confused," Simba muttered. "Why is Uncle Scar becoming King? My Dad is awake."

"Yeah," Nala said. "But he doesn't remember how being a King works. His last memory is being a cub."

"Yeah," Tama chimed in. "That would be like you being King. It just wouldn't work."

"Who asked you anyways Tama?" Simba snapped, glaring at the light tan cub.

"Sorry Simba," Tama said, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just saying..."

"You say to much," Simba grumbled, turning away from Tama.

"Simba I'm sorry," Tama tried again.

"Tama," Asha hissed from the sidelines. "Be quiet right now young lioness."

"Sorry Mom," Tama said, lowering her blue eyes in shame.

"Jeeze Simba you didn't have to be so mean to Tama," Tojo whispered.

"Ah shut up Tojo," Simba growled, not looking at his friend.

"Simba don't be such an ass..." Tojo began.

"Tojo!" Jasiri snapped, causing her son to flinch. "That is enough out of you young lion. And Malka before you get any ideas know this: if either one of you talk again it'll be a week's grounding. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Tojo said.

"Malka?" Jasiri said, looking at her other son. "Do you understand young lion?"

"What'd I do?" Malka asked, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Do you understand Malka?" Jasiri said again.

"Yes Mom," Malka said. The he muttered under his breath, "Great as usual I get in trouble because of Tojo and Simba." But the dark brown cub knew better than to complain. It never did any good. So he just kept his mouth shut and watched the ceremonies. By now the mating ceremony had finished and Rafiki was beginning the ceremony to declare Scar and Zira temporary King and Queen. This was different than a usual coronation. It was really more along the lines of a swearing in and there would be no official crowning since this was only temporary.

"Taka," Rafiki said, being required to use Scar's official name. "Do you promise to maintain de laws of de Pride Lands to de best of yer abilities and to put all de inhabitants of de Pride Land safety and well being above all else and to be a fair and just King so help you?"

"Yes yes I do," Scar said, impatiently. "Lets get on with it."

"Des tings cannot be rushed Scar," Rafiki informed the brown coated lion. "Dey must be done correctly or else dey will not count."

"Fine whatever," Scar snapped. "Just get on with it."

"Vedy well," Rafiki said, once again trying his best not to show his annoyance with the situation. Then he turned to Zira and said, "Zira do you promise to help Taka wit de decisions if needed and be a fair and just Queen so help you?"

"Yes of course I do," Zira said with a smile.

"Den by da power given to me by da Great Kings and Queens I now proclaim you both to be temporary King and Queen."

"Finally," Scar snapped, truing to walk back in the cave.

"Just a minute Scar," Rafiki said. "You and Zira must go to da edge of Pride Rock and roar to da animals to let dem know it is done."

"Fine," Scar said flatly. "Lets go Zira." With that Scar and Zira went to the edge of Pride Rock and roared to the animals, letting them know they were King and Queen for now. And the animals all bowed to show their loyalty. Without saying a word Scar turned and walked back inside with Zira right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi was inside the cave next to Mufasa. Sarafina was also there as neither lioness wanted to witness Scar being declared King. "This isn't right," Sarabi muttered. "Scar has no business being King."

"I know how you feel Sara'," Sarafina said with a sigh. "But it has to be this way until Mufasa is back to normal. However long that may be."

"I'm still fully capable of making decisions," Sarabi growled. "It isn't right that I can't make decisions just because I wasn't born royal. I've been trained to be Queen ever since Mufasa and I were betrothed. I know the laws and I know how Mufasa would handle things. Scar's approach will be the complete opposite I know it. He'll ruin the Pride Lands."

"Sara' I think you may be over reacting," Sarafina said carefully. "Scar won't be King for long. And besides there's little he can do since he's only temporary King. It won't be as bad as you think."

"Oh 'Fina you don't understand," Sarabi said softly.

"What don't I understand?" Sarafina asked with confusion. "Sara' what's wrong?"

"Scar doesn't have limitations even if he is temporary King," Sarabi informed her friend. "He'll have just as much say as Mufasa would."

"Which means he can do whatever he wants," Sarafina said with wide blue eyes.

"Precisely," Scar said, coming onto the scene with Zira right behind him.

"Hello Scar," Sarafina said evenly.

"You know," Scar said. "I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back. But since we all are essentially family here I'm willing to let it slide. But this is the only time. Understand?"

"Sure Scar," Sarafina said. "I get it loud and clear."

"Sarabi," Scar said, looking at his sister-in-law. "Have I made myself clear?" But Sarabi gave no response. She merely turned her nose up at Scar. "Sarabi," Scar snarled, jerking Sarabi's head down and forcing her to look at him. "When I ask a question I demand a response. Need I remind you that I'm King now."

"The only King I see is right here," Sarabi hissed, nodding her head towards the still knocked out Mufasa. "You are no King of mine Scar. And you never will be. So don't you dare demand anything of me!"

"How dare you?!" Scar roared, raising his paw to strike Sarabi. But before he could make contact a voice cried out, "No!" and to Scar's shock he found his paw blocked by another.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Scar hissed, glaring at his attacker.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. One Surprise After Another

**A/N Hmm no reviews for the last chapter. What's up with that you guys? I'll just assume people thought they reviewed but didn't hit that button.** **Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 One Surprise After Another**

"Get off of me!" Scar said, shaking Simba off of his paw.

"I won't let you hurt my Mom Uncle Scar!" Simba growled, getting between Scar and Sarabi and baring his teeth. "Don't worry Mom I'll protect you," Simba declared, glaring at Scar, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Simba it's ok honey," Sarabi said, getting to her feet. "Your Uncle and I were just having a conversation. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But he was going to hit you," Simba protested, still glaring at Scar. "I saw him raise his paw."

"Perhaps I got a little carried away," Scar said, feigning niceness. "I apologize Sarabi. Please forgive my ignorance."

"Its alright Scar," Sarabi said, forcing herself to say it nicely for the sake of her son. "Just watch your temper in the future. Alright?"

"Oh I shall," Scar said, putting it on extra thick and putting a huge sappy smile on his face just to annoy Sarabi. "And I'm sorry you saw that Simba. I hope we're still on good terms?"

"Sure Uncle Scar," Simba said with a smile. "We're good."

"Excellent," Scar said with another fake smile. "Oh and I hope you'll accompany me on my rounds tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?" Simba said, his amber eyes lighting up.

"Of course," Scar said "Can't have you falling behind on your lessons now can we? And since Mufasa won't be able to do them I'd be more than happy to fill in. Temporary of course. And only if its alright with your Mommy."

"Is it ok Mom?" Simba asked, looking at Sarabi.

"Well I don't know," Sarabi said, not wanting her son to be alone with Scar.

"Please Mom?" Simba begged. "I always go with Dad. Please?"

"Well..." Sarabi began. Just then a deep voice chimed in.

"I don't see any harm in letting him go with Ta..I mean Scar," Mufasa said, having been awake long enough to hear the entire conversation.

"Thanks Dad," Simba said, gently nuzzling his father.

"I wish I could go with you," Mufasa said with a sigh. "But I'm stuck in this stupid cave."

"Yeah," Simba said softly. "I do to. It would be so much better if you taught me my lessons."

"Lessons?" Mufasa said with surprise. "No silly I was talking about having fun. You know running around, chasing butterflies, stuff like that. I can't teach you lessons. Who do you think I am your father?" Mufasa laughed when he said this. But he stopped when he saw the sad look on Simba's face. "Oh that's right," he said quietly. "I am your father aren't I?" Simba nodded and Mufasa let out a sigh. "I'm sorry uh..um.."

"Simba," Simba said softly. "My name is Simba Dad."

"Right," Mufasa said, embarrassed that he had forgotten his own son's name. "Simba. I knew that. I swear I did."

"Its ok Dad," Simba said sadly as he got up. "I'm going to find Nala." With that the golden Prince walked away, his ears pinned to his head.

"I feel bad," Mufasa said, his voice full of regret. "I hurt his feelings."

"He knows you don't mean to Mufasa," Sarabi said, nuzzling her mate.

"I know I shouldn't say those things," Mufasa said with a sigh. "But I can't help it. I know I'm his father but I still think of myself as a cub."

"Well," Scar said, causing Mufasa and Sarabi to look at him. "As much fun as this conversation is I have to be going. I've got Kingly stuff to do. Come Zira." Without waiting for a response Scar and Zira left.

"Well," Sarafina said after a minute. "We'd better get to the hunting party Sara'."

"Fina would you mind leading the party for me?" Sarabi asked. "I think I should stay with Mufasa and talk."

"Sure Sara'," Sarafina said with a smile. "I'll see you guys later. I hope you feel better Muffy." With that the creamy coated lioness took her leave.

"So I take it Taka I mean Scar is King?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes," Sarabi said evenly. "But its only temporary Mufasa. Once you're back to normal you'll be King again."

"If that ever happens," Mufasa muttered.

"It will," Sarabi said a little more forceful than she meant to. "Rafiki said that once the swelling in your brain goes down your memories will return. Until then we just have to patient."

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a sigh. "I know."

"How's your ribs feeling?" Sarabi asked, trying to change the subject.

"They hurt a little," Mufasa admitted. "But the medicine Rafiki gave me helps with most of the pain."

"Good," Sarabi said with a smile.

"So," Mufasa said after a minute. "How are you doing with all of this Sara'? I know it can't be easy for you."

"Oh you know me," Sarabi said. "I'm fine. A little irritated but fine none the less."

"Let me guess," Mufasa said with a grin. "You're irritated by Scar. Right?"

"Well yes," Sarabi said, her amber eyes wide with surprise. "I am. How did you know?"

"Oh Sara'," Mufasa said with a laugh. "You've always gotten irritated by him. And he loves irritating you. Its always been that way."

"Yes I suppose you're right," Sarabi said with a laugh of her own. "It has always been that way." With that the rest of the afternoon was spent talking and reminiscing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar and Zira were doing the usual rounds. Then Zira noticed they were heading towards the Outlands. "Scar," the tan lioness said. "Please tell me we aren't meeting with those filthy hyenas."

"Of course we are," Scar snapped. "In fact I have quite the surprise in store for Simba tomorrow."

"I was wondering why you invited him to go with you," Zira said. "I should have know you'd have a plan. But you know Scar we should really have a wedding night."

"What are you talking about?" Scar growled, glaring at Zira.

"I mean," Zira said. "That we haven't consummated our marriage yet."

"You know," Scar said after thinking about it for a minute. "I do believe you're right Zira. We should consummate our marriage. You know have a cub or two of our own."

"Cubs?" Zira said, her eyes widening with surprise. "But Scar I'm not two yet. I think we should wait until I'm two to have cubs."

"Then what's the point of mating?" Scar said with annoyance. Zira opened her mouth to respond but before she could a voice said, "Hey ya Scar where ya been pal?" Zira looked and saw Banazi there with Shenzi and Ed right behind him.

"I'll ask the questions Banazi," Shenzi snapped. Banazi nodded and went to stand with Ed behind their sister. Shenzi then turned back to Scar saying, "So did it work?"

"No it didn't," Scar snarled, glaring at the hyenas. "My brother and nephew are still alive!"

"Whoa there Scar that ain't exactly our fault," Shenzi said.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "We did our part. We can't help it if Mufasa survived."

"I know that," Scar hissed. "And it did work out for me. I am temporary King since my brother can't preform his Kingly duties."

"Then how come we ain't in the Pride Lands like you promised we would be?" Banazi asked.

"Because," Scar said. "I can't to things to drastically. But once I kill my brother I'll bring you and your Clan in. You have my word on that. But you have to do something for me."

"Yeah," Shenzi said. "What's that?"

"Tomorrow I'm taking Mufasa's brat out," Scar informed the hyenas. "I'll take him right by the Outland border in the Grasslands. That's where you three will be waiting."

"To kill him?" Banazi asked, his black eyes gleaming with the thought of killing the Prince.

"Yes," Scar said with an evil grin. "To kill him."

"You can count on us Scar," Shenzi said, giving a small salute.

"Yeah," Banazi said with a nod. "We'll be there when the sun is highest in the sky." Ed made a small gurgle and nodded his head in agreement.

"Excellent," Scar said with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then." With that Scar and Zira took their leave smiling evilly to themselves.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Don't forget to click that review button.**


	8. Shaking Things Up

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and alerters** **. Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Shaking Things Up**

When Scar and Zira got back to Pride Rock they were met by Zazu. "There you are Scar," the horn bill said, sounding annoyed. "I've been looking for you. I need to give you my report of the goings on in the Pride Lands."

"Oh go away Zazu," Scar said, swiping at the blue bird.

"But Scar," Zazu began. But he was interrupted by Scar roughly pulling him down by his tail feathers.

"Listen to me Zazu," Scar growled, pinning Zazu to a rock with his paw and putting his face inches away from Zazu's. "I am King now and you will address me as such. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y..yes of course Sc..I mean Sire," Zazu stammered, terrified at what Scar may do to him. "I..I'm sorry if I offended you. That was not my intention."

"Don't let it happen again," Scar said, releasing Zazu. "Or the next time I may just eat you."

"Yes Sire," Zazu said, nervously tapping his wings together. "B...but the report must be given in order for you to know what's going on in the Kingdom. My mother did the same with Ahadi."

"Oh very well," Scar said with annoyance. "But be quick about it."

"Very well," Zazu said, taking in a breath. "Well the only thing of real importance is that Farasi and Punda wish to speak with you."

"What do those idiots want?" Scar muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well it is time for the annual grazing grounds assignment," Zazu informed Scar. "But usually Mufasa just meets with them and tells them to continue grazing where they normally do."

"I see," Scar said, after considering Zazu's words. "Well I'm not my brother now am I?" Zazu gave the brown coated lion a confused look, which he ignored. "Tell them I want to meet with them at the watering hole," Scar commanded. "Now!"

"Yes Sire," Zazu cried out, taking off to tell the zebra and antelope leaders what Scar had said.

"What are you thinking Scar?" Zira asked her mate.

"Its time to shake things up," Scar said with a grin. "The animals will soon know that I am a very different King from my brother."

"I love how your brilliant mind works," Zira said, nuzzling Scar. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Oh very well," Scar said. "Lets go." With that the King and Queen made their way to the watering hole to meet with Punda and Farasi.

TLKTLKTLK

Minutes later Scar and Zira had arrived at the watering hole. Punda and Farasi were waiting there. "Ah Scar thank you for meeting with us," Punda said with a smile.

"Its _King_ Scar Punda," Scar snapped, glaring at the zebra leader.

"Forgive me King Scar," Punda said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "But as I'm sure you're already aware of its time for the annual assignment of the grazing areas."

"Yes I'm well aware of that," Scar said. "And we're waiting for a few more guests to arrive."

"Who?" Farasi asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "This meeting has always been just between Punda and me."

"Well I'm shaking things up a bit," Scar said with a grin.

"I'm confused," Punda said.

"Me too," Farasi chimed in. "King Scar what's..." But before the antelope leader could continue they saw Pembe coming towards them followed by, Tembo, Twiga, the leader of the hippos, Aina and the leader of the wildebeest, Mwitu.

"Alright what's all this about?" Pembe asked, the irritation clear in his voice. "I'm a very busy rhino."

"Yes Scar why have you summoned us here?" Mwitu asked.

"I'm curious as well," Aina chimed in.

"First of all I am to be addressed as King Scar," Scar demanded. "Second we're here to reassign the grazing grounds."

"Reassign?!" the leaders cried out, their voice full of surprise and outrage.

"B-but King Scar you can't..." Twiga stammered, his brown eyes wide.

"I can," Scar declared. "And I will. Need I remind you all that I am King."

"I thought you were just temporary King," Tembo chimed in, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Pembe piped up. "Temporary Kings can't do shit. They just stop herd from fightin' and shit like that."

"How dare you talk to him like that you stupid rhino?!" Zira snarled, baring her teeth at the rhino leader.

"And who the Hell do you think you are talkin' to me like that?!" Pembe hissed back, glaring at Zira. "You're just a stupid kid."

"Watch how you talk to my Queen you insolent oaf," Scar snarled. "And even though my status as King may be temporary my power is still the same as Mufasa's would be. So what I say goes and no arguing."

"How do we know you're not lying?!" Mwitu cried out, the outrage clear in her voice.

"I'm afraid what his Majesty is saying is true," Zazu said, coming onto the scene and perching right beside Scar. "He does have the authority to make any changes he wishes."

"And what changes are you making?" Tembo asked.

"And can we please make this quick?" Aina said, trying not to let her irritation show. "I have a newborn son at home and I hate to leave Basi for to long."

"Yes lets just get this done with," Punda said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Very well," Scar said. "Here are your new grazing grounds: Punda, you and your heard's new grazing grounds will be the grasslands near the gorge."

"But King Scar that's my heard's grazing grounds!" Mwitu cried out, her black eyes wide.

"Not anymore," Scar said. "Your heard's new grazing grounds will be in the Grasslands themselves."

"That's where my hear grazes!" Tembo cried out, the outrage clear.

"What part of 'I'm shaking things up' don't you get?!" Scar snarled. "And the next one who interrupts will be banished. Understand?!" The leaders all nodded silently. "Good," Scar said. "Now Tembo your herd's new grazing grounds will be in the area next to the grasslands right by the Outland border." Twiga's eyes widened as this was normally his heard's grazing area. But the giraffe knew better than to voice his protest. "Pembe your heard's new grazing area will be Big Springs," Scar continued.

"King Scar if I may speak," Aina said with caution. Scar shot the hippo leader a look but said nothing so she continued, "Big Springs has always been the hippos grazing area. Ever since the first King, Mohatu took the throne."

"Well it isn't anymore," Scar snapped. "Your heard's new grazing grounds is in the grassy area near the watering hole. And Twiga your heard's new grazing grounds are in the grassy area near Pride Rock. Now be gone with all of you."

"Finally I get the good grazing ground," Pembe muttered as he walked away.

"Enjoy it while you can Pembe," Aina said, her voice low. "Because I'm sure that once King Mufasa is well enough he'll restore the proper grazing grounds."

"He had better," Punda grumbled. "I am not happy about this new assignment. We zebras need more grass that the gorge can provide. That's why King Mufasa assigned wildebeests there. They don't need as much grass."

"Yeah," Twiga chimed in. "And there aren't as many trees for us giraffes to graze on near Pride Rock."

"Well at least out new grounds aren't so bad," Tembo said with a smile.

"I think we'll all be just fine," Mwitu said, trying to sound convincing. "And keep in mind that this is only temporary. I'm sure King Mufasa will be better soon." With that the leaders dispersed to take their herds to their new grazing grounds.

"Well if I'm not needed I'll be on my way," Zazu said with a bow. "Sire Queen Zira, Good day." With that Zazu flew off.

"I love the way your brilliant mind works Scar," Zira said, nuzzling her mate. "And you showed those animals whose really in charge her."

"Yes," Scar said. "Well you've got to assert your authority right away Zira. Otherwise things will never change. Now get out of my way. I've got other animals to visit." With that Scar pushed past Zira and went about his rounds.

"I'll make him see my worth," Zira thought with a grin. "I'll go back to Pride Rock and finish off Mufasa myself. Then Scar will see how useful I really am." With that the tan lioness made her way to Pride Rock to do her dirty deed

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Another Trap

**A/N Thank you for the reviews**. **Anyways** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Another Trap**

A few minutes later Zira was back at Pride Rock. And she was met by an angry Sarabi. "Zira who the Hell does your mate think he is?!" the tan lioness snarled, baring her teeth at Zira.

"My my don't we have a temper?" Zira said, unphased by Sarabi's attitude. "Let me guess. Zazu told you about Scar reassigning the grazing ground didn't he? Figures the bird can't be trusted."

"Scar had no right..." Sarabi began. But she was stopped by Zira's furious roar.

"Scar has every right to do that!" she snarled, glaring at Sarabi. "He's the King and he can change things if he wants to. And if you have a problem with that Sarabi then that's just to damn bad!"

"You bitch!" Sarabi roared as she started to lunge for Zira.

"Whoa there Sara'," Sarafina cried out, getting in front of her friend. "You can't attack her. She's the Queen."

" _I'm_ the Queen Sarafina not her!" Sarabi hissed, still glaring at Zira.

"Sara' I know this is hard for you," Sarafina said gently. "But you have to accept the fact that until Mufasa gets better Scar and Zira are King and Queen and you can't go around yelling and attacking them."

"You should listen to her Sarabi," Zira said. "I'd hate to have to banish you and your precious son."

"C'mon Sara' lets go for a walk," Sarafina suggested, knowing Sarabi was on the verge of losing it.

"Good idea," Sarabi said, shooting Zira one last glare as her and Sarafina left. This left Zira alone with the sleeping Mufasa.

"Perfect," Zira thought. "Now's my chance to dispose of Mufasa." Zira looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing no one Zira slinked up to Mufasa, making sure she made as little noise as possible. Looking down at the sleeping lion Zira placed her paw over Mufasa's nose and clamped his mouth shut, making it impossible for him to breath. After a few minutes Mufasa's chest stopped moving and Zira removed her paws, smiling evilly to herself. "Scar will be so proud of me," she thought. Just then she heard someone coming. Putting on her best act Zira cried out, "Help! Someone help! I think Mufasa stopped breathing!" Just then Asha and Jasiri came running over followed closely by Rafiki.

"It is a good ting dat I was here!" Rafiki cried out, getting some herbs out of his bag. The old monkey blew some herbs onto Mufasa then blew into his mouth. Seconds later Mufasa gasped in air, causing Asha and Jasiri to let out sighs of relief and Zira to curse to herself.

"What the Hell happened?!" Scar demanded, coming onto the scene with Sarabi and Sarafina right behind him.

"Did something happen with Mufasa?" Sarabi cried out, running over to her mate, who had opened his eyes and was staring at everyone with confusion.

"You stopped breathing fer a minute dar Mufasa," Rafiki said with a smile. "But luckily I was able to revive you."

"Thank you Rafiki," Mufasa said softly. "I could feel it. It felt like someone was pressing something against my nose and mouth."

"Well the important thing is you're alright," Zira said with a fake smile.

"Yes," Scar said, looking at Zira. "Well we'd better let you rest brother. Come Zira." With that Scar and Zira took their leave.

"Zira just tried to kill Mufasa," Sarabi accused. "I know she did."

"Sara' you can't make accusations like that without proof," Asha said, her green eyes wide.

"Well how else can you explain why Mufasa all of a sudden stopped breathing while she was the only one near him?" Sarabi asked.

"Sarabi," Mufasa said. "Asha is right. You can't accuse Zira without proof."

"But Mufasa you said so yourself," Sarabi said. "You felt like someone was pressing something against you nose and mouth. That had to be Zira."

"But I didn't see her," Mufasa said. Then he closed his eyes tight. "All of this is giving me a headache," he whined, his cub self coming out again. "Can I please go back to sleep?"

"Sure honey," Sarabi said, giving Mufasa a nuzzle. "Sleep well my darling. I love you."

"Love you too Mom," Mufasa said in his cub voice as he drifted off to sleep.

"Someone needs to stay with him at all times," Sarabi whispered. "Two of us preferably. Can't risk Scar or Zira trying something."

"You really think Scar and Zira are trying to kill Mufasa?" Jasiri whispered.

"After what just happened yes I do," Sarabi declared. "And I just bet Scar had something to do with the stampede. But I can't prove it. Not yet."

"What are you going to do?" Sarafina asked as Sarabi stood.

"I'm going to find Simba," Sarabi informed her friend. "You guys stay here with Mufasa alright?" The three lionesses nodded but just then Tama, Tojo, Malka and Nala came bounding up to their mothers.

"Hi Mom!" Tojo and Malka said, jumping into Jasiri's paws.

"Well hello my darlings," Jasiri said, giving her sons a lick.

"Where's Simba?" Sarabi asked, looking around for her son.

"He went with King Scar and Queen Zira," Nala informed Sarabi. "Something about taking a walk to the Grasslands."

"Oh no," Sarabi said, her amber eyes wide. "My baby!" With that Sarabi took off full force towards the Grasslands, leaving the rest of the group very confused as to what was going on.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes earlier Scar was letting Zira have it. "You really screwed up Zira!" the brown coated lion snarled. "What the Hell were you thinking trying to kill Mufasa?!"

"I thought you'd be proud of me," Zira snapped back. "It would have worked if that damned monkey wasn't there. So you can't really blame me for this screw up Scar!"

"I suppose you're right," Scar said with a sigh. "But now there's no way in Hell Sarabi's going to let either one of us alone with Mufasa. Or Simba for that matter. Damn it all this just got a Hell of a lot more complicated." Zira was about to respond when they heard a voice from behind them say, "Hi Uncle Scar." Scar and Zira turned and saw Simba standing there along with the rest of his friends. "Hi Aunt Zira," Simba said with a smile.

"Hello young one," Zira said with a smile of her own. Simba nuzzled into Zira's front leg and she let out a slight laugh.

"Simba I have a surprise for you," Scar informed his nephew.

"What's that?" Simba asked, his amber eyes lighting up.

"Your Aunt and I were just saying how nice it would be for you to join us for a walk," Scar said, forcing himself to smile. "Weren't we Zira?" Scar looked at Zira when he said this part.

"Yes," Zira said quickly. "How about a nice walk to the Grasslands?"

"Sure!" Simba said with a smile. Then he turned to his friends saying, "I'll see you guys later. Ok?"

"Sure Simba," Nala said with a smile. "See ya." With that Simba's friends were gone.

"Well," Scar said after a minute. "Shall we go?" With that Simba took off with Scar and Zira right behind him.

"Scar I thought we were doing this tomorrow," Zira whispered.

"I'm not taking any chances," Scar whispered back. "There's a good chance Sarabi won't allow Simba to go with me tomorrow. So we're doing it today."

"Whatever you say Scar," Zira said softly. To her surprise she felt a pang of guilt go through her. But she quickly pushed those feeling aside as she and her mate caught up to the unsuspecting Prince. Scar looked at Zira with an evil grin. Looking around Scar saw no one was there. He then turned his attention towards Simba, who was trying to catch a butterfly. Scar snuck up on his nephew and raised his paw to end his young life.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. A Small Hitch

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts.** **H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 A Small Hitch**

As Scar raised his paw to end Simba's life suddenly Zira grabbed his paw, stopping him. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Scar hissed, yanking his paw away.

"Scar I've been thinking," Zira said, making sure she kept her voice low. "And well I'm just not ok with killing Simba."

"Zira," Scar snarled. "You don't want to challenge me on this."

"Just hear me out Scar," Zira pleaded. "What if instead of killing him we sort of take him in. You know mold and shape him to our standards. That way he'll be more like our cub than Mufasa's."

"There no way Sarabi will go for that," Scar declared.

"Then don't give her a choice," Zira said. "Just tell her its either we take Simba in or he's out along with Tojo and Malka. Can't have to many males around now can we?"

"Zira I don't have the authority to do that," Scar pointed out.

"Yes but Sarabi doesn't know that," Zira pointed out. "Trust me Scar this is the best thing for everyone."

"Hmm," Scar said, rubbing his chin on thought. "You may have a point Zira. Very well that's what we'll do then."

"I'm glad you agree with me," Zira said with a smile.

"Simba come here," Scar called out, using a commanding yet not to rough voice.

"Yeah Uncle Scar?" Simba said, bounding up to Scar.

"Its time to begin your lessons," Scar declared. "Now the first thing we're going to do is go over what Mufasa has already taught you."

"Well," Simba said, wrinkling his brow in thought. "Dad said that we should always respect the Circle of Life and that every animal is important and plays a role in the Circle no matter how small. So we should have respect for all animals."

"That's wrong!" Scar boomed, surprising Simba.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Simba asked, the confusion clear in his voice. "My Dad said..."

"Simba lets get a few things straight here," Scar said, putting his paw under Simba's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Your father isn't King anymore. I am King and I determine what's right and wrong. And if you still want to be heir to the throne then you'll listen to me and not question me. Understand?"

"B-but I thought you were just temporary King," Simba stammered.

"No," Scar lied. "I'm not temporary King. Simba I though your mother would have told you by now."

"Told me what?" Simba asked, his voice low.

"Your father isn't going to get better," Scar lied. "Rafiki said that his brain will never fully recover from the injuries he sustained."

"Oh no," Simba whispered, his amber eyes wide. "This is all my fault."

"Yes," Scar said, without emotion. "And that's why you can never let your mother or anyone else know that you know the truth. Wouldn't want them to get even more angry with you."

"They're angry with me?" Simba said softly.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Scar asked. "After all if it wasn't for you Mufasa never would have gotten hurt."

"B-but I didn't mean for it to happen," Simba stammered, the tears coming down his face.

"Oh my dear boy I know that," Scar said, pulling Simba close and patting his back. "That's why I want to teach you myself. I'm the only one that knows what really happen and is truly on your side. Well me and Zira."

"You're not mad at me Aunt Zira?" Simba asked, looking at Zira.

"Of course not dear boy," Zira said, giving Simba a nuzzle. "And don't worry dear boy I would never replace you like your mother."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Why your mother is having another cub," Zira informed the young Prince. "Didn't you know that?"

"No," Simba said, shaking his head. "Why wouldn't Mom tell me?"

"Probably because she doesn't consider you family anymore," Scar said like it was no big deal. "At least that's my only explanation." Just then Sarabi came running onto the scene.

"Simba there you are," the tan coated lioness said, panting for breath. "You're..."

"Are you having another cub?" Simba demanded, causing Sarabi's eyes to widen with surprise.

"Who told you that?" Sarabi asked, looking at Scar and Zira.

"Does it really matter?" Simba asked roughly. "Are you and Dad having another cub or not?"

"Well yes," Sarabi said. "But..."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Simba demanded, his voice shaking with emotions.

"Simba I..." Sarabi began. "Its just that with everything that's going on with your father I..."

"Oh," Simba said softly, thinking Sarabi didn't tell him because she was angry at him. "Its ok Mom. I get it."

"Good," Sarabi said with a smile. "Come its time to go home."

"Oh come now Sarabi," Scar said. "Its still light out and will be for hours."

"Yes I hardly think its fair for you to keep Simba all cooped up in the cave," Zira chimed in.

"Zira," Sarabi growled, glaring at the younger lioness. "I'm Simba's mother and I know what's best for him. Now come along Simba." Without another word Sarabi picked Simba up by his scruff and carried him away.

"We'll fix this once we get home," Zira said, glaring at Sarabi as she walked away. Scar said nothing. Instead he let out a low growl and walked away. "Where are you going?" Zira called out.

"To the Outlands," was Scar's reply as he disappeared into the shadows.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi had arrived back at Pride Rock and placed Simba on the ground. "Hey Simba," Mufasa said with a smile. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah it was ok I guess," Simba said with a shrug. "Would've been better if Mom would've told me about having another cub though."

"Simba!" Sarabi hissed, giving her son a look.

"You're pregnant?" Mufasa said, his amber eyes huge with surprise.

"Yes Mufasa," Sarabi said. "We're having another cub."

"Oh," was all Mufasa said. "I guess I should be happy."

"But you're not?" Sarabi said softly.

"Not really," Mufasa answered with a shrug. "I honestly don't care."

"Mufasa!" Sarabi cried out. "That's a terrible thing to say! How can you say you don't care about your own cub!"

"Sarabi" Mufasa said, rolling his amber eyes. "That cub isn't mine. I'm just a cub myself silly. I can't have cubs."

"Oh," Sarabi said with a sigh as she realized Mufasa was back in his cub state of mind. "Well I should let you rest Mufasa." With that Sarabi gave Mufasa a nuzzle and stood and walked away. Simba got up and followed his mother outside.

"Mom?" Simba began.

"Simba you had no right telling Mufasa I was having another cub!" Sarabi shouted, causing her son to jump.

"Mom I'm sorry," Simba said, his voice shaking. "I though he knew already."

"Well he didn't," Sarabi snapped. "I didn't want to tell him because I knew it would confuse him and make him revert back to his cub self. And that's exactly what happened!"

"Mom I didn't mean to.." Simba began. But the tears prevented him from speaking and he ran away from his mother.

"Sarabi," Sarafina said, coming onto the scene with Asha and Jasiri right behind her. "That was uncalled for," the creamy lioness continued.

"Yes you can hardly blame Simba for what just happened," Asha put in.

"I know," Sarabi said with a sigh. "I feel awful. I need to find him and apologize." Sarabi took a step but a wave of dizziness over came her and she stopped and shut her eyes.

"I think you should rest Sara'," Sarafina said gently. "All this stress isn't good for the cub."

"I suppose you're right," Sarabi said with another sigh. "I should rest." With that Sarabi went inside the cave to rest.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba ran until he couldn't catch his breath. Flopping to the ground the golden cub realized he was right at the gorge's edge. Putting his head on his paws Simba began to cry. After a few minutes he felt a paw on his shoulder. Looking up Simba saw Nala sitting there.

"Simba what's wrong?" the creamy coated cub asked. "Did something happen with your Dad?"

"No," Simba sniffled, wiping his eyes. "But my Mom hates me."

"Simba that's not true," Nala said, shocked that her friend was saying this.

"Yes it is Nala," Simba hiccuped. "She didn't tell me that she was having another cub and she got really mad at me and yelled at me. She's been doing that a lot lately. She's hates me and I don't blame her."

"Simba I'm sure your Mom doesn't hate you," Nala tried again.

"Nala you don't understand," Simba said softly.

"What?" Nala asked when Simba didn't continue. "What don't I understand Simba?"

"N..nothing," Simba said quickly, remembering Scar's words from before. "I'm sorry Nala. I'm just upset that's all."

"Its ok Simba," Nala said with a smile. The creamy cub stared at Simba for a minute and could tell that he wanted to tell her something. "You know Simba," she began. "You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Simba said with a smile. "But I'm ok Nala. Really I am. Can we just forget about it please?"

"Sure Simba," Nala said, knowing it would be pointless to push the matter. "Lets go find Tama, Tojo and Malka and play."

"Good idea," Simba said. With that the two cubs raced off to find their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Scar and Zira had returned from their meeting with the hyenas. The King and Queen then went in search of Sarabi. "Sarabi may we spake to you?" Zira said.

"What do you want?' Sarabi snapped, glaring at the couple.

"Not here," Scar said, indicating the sleeping Mufasa.

"Can't it wait?" Sarabi asked, the irritation clear in her voice. "I've had a ver stressful day and I don't need anymore from you."

"No it can't wait," Scar snapped.

"Very well," Sarabi said, standing and following Scar and Zira to the other side of the cave. "Alright what do you want?"

"Only to tell you that you have one less thing to worry about," Scar said simply.

"Scar," Sarabi said with irritation. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Simba," Scar said, causing Sarabi's eyes to widen. "We're going to take him off your paws my dear."

"What does that mean?" Sarabi growled.

"It means," Scar said. "That Zira and I will be taking Simba and raising him ourselves."

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. A Surprising Development

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 A Surprising** **Development**

"The Hell you are!" Sarabi snarled, baring her teeth at Scar. "There is no way that I'm giving my son to the two of you!"

"Oh but you don't have a choice my dear," Scar said with a grin. "You see my dear you forget that as King I have the same abilities that any other King would have. And that includes being able to get rid of all the male cubs in the Pride. And that would include Simba."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sarabi snarled, glaring at Scar.

"I don't want to my dear," Scar said with another grin. "That's why I'm proposing this idea. That way not only will Simba be able to stay but Tojo and Malka will be able to stay as well."

"I don't believe you!" Sarabi snarled. "I'm going to ask Rafiki to find out rather or not you're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?" Scar asked, trying to sound convincing.

"Just to hurt me," Sarabi said, still glaring at Scar. "And I don't believe that you have the authority to banish all males cubs. You're just temporary King after all. But Rafiki will tell me the truth." With that Sarabi turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Zira said, stepping in front of Sarabi.

"Why?" Sarabi asked, giving Zira the same glare she gave Scar. "Afraid I'll find out the truth Zira? I already know quite a bit of the truth."

"What are you talking about Sarabi?" Zira asked with annoyance.

"I know you tried to kill Mufasa by suffocating him," Sarabi informed the tan coated lioness. "And I just bet that Scar had something to do with luring Simba and Mufasa into the gorge. I'm willing to bet he caused the stampede."

"Oh really?" Scar said, standing in front of Sarabi next to Zira. "And where's your proof Sarabi? I trust you have some for you to be able to make such atrocious accusations against my Queen and I."

"I don't have proof yet Scar," Sarabi admitted. "But trust me I will have proof."

"Really?" Scar said, an evil glint in his eye. "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so," Sarabi said. "Now move. I'm going to see Rafiki."

"Oh no you're not," Scar said, raising his paw and striking Sarabi in her head, causing her to fall. She hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

"Better get out of here," Zira said quickly. "Can't have anyone see us with her." With that Scar and Zira quickly took their leave before anyone else came. After a few minutes Sarafina, Asha and Jasiri came into the cave with the rest of the Pride. When the saw their fallen Queen Sarafina let out a cry, "Oh Sarabi! Zazu! Zazu!"

"Yes Madam?" Zazu called, flying onto the scene.

"Get Rafiki quickly!" Sarafina ordered.

"Yes of course at once!" Zazu cried out, flying out of the cave at full force.

"Ladies help me carry her back to her spot!" Sarafina cried out. With that the lionesses carried Sarabi back to her spot beside Mufasa.

"What could have happened?" Asha cried, her green eyes filling with tears.

"She's been so stressed out lately," Sarafina said. "I bet she just collapsed."

"I just hope the cub is alright," Jasiri put in. Just then Sarabi let out a groan and opened her eyes.

"Sara' thank the Kings," Sarafina said, giving Sarabi a nuzzle.

"Sara' what happened?" Jasiri asked.

"I..I don't remember," Sarabi said, closing her eyes as she tried to think. "That last thing I remember is someone asking me to come with them."

"Who was it?" Asha asked.

"Scar!" Sarabi cried out. "It was Scar! He and Zira are trying to steal my son! You can't let them!"

"Easy there Sarabi no one is going to steal your son," Asha said gently.

"No Scar said he and Zira are going to raise Simba as their own," Sarabi informed the other lionesses. "He said that he has the authority to banish all male cubs in the Pride."

"If he even thinks about going near my sons I'll rip him apart!" Jasiri growled, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"He said he wouldn't do that if I gave Simba to him," Sarabi explained. "But I think he's lying and I told him so. After that I felt a sharp pain and then everything went black."

"Did Scar hit you?" Sarafina asked.

"I..I don't know," Sarabi admitted. "I can't really remember. But I can almost guarantee that he did."

"Yes but without proof we can't confront him," Asha pointed out. "And he wasn't anywhere around when we found you."

"Speak of the devil," Sarafina muttered. "Here he comes now." The lionesses turned and saw Scar approaching with Zira right behind him.

"Well Sarabi I heard you took a fall," Scar said. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yes Scar I am," Sarabi said with a glare. Just then Rafiki arrived on the scene and shooed the others away so he could examine Sarabi. While he was looking at her Sarabi decided to voice her concerns. "Rafiki," the tan coated lioness began. "Does Scar have the authority to banish the male cubs in the Pride?"

"Dat I am not sure of," Rafiki said, looking from Scar to Sarabi. "But I know dat normally dat would be the case."

"Even if he's only temporary King?" Sarabi asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from Scar.

"I will have to do some research on dat," Rafiki said. "Dis is a vedy unusual situation. I am not sure on dis. But dat can wait. Now I want to make sure dat you and yer cub are alright." With that Rafiki began to examine Sarabi. After a few minutes a sort of frown went across his face.

"Rafiki what's wrong?" Sarabi asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"De cub is fine fer now," Rafiki said. "But I am afraid dat you must rest fer de remainder of yer pregnancy. Dat means no movement what so ever."

"But Rafiki," Sarabi began. "I'm only five weeks pregnant. That means I have to stay put for seven more weeks?!"

"If you do not want to lose yer cub den dat is exactly what dat means," Rafiki declared.

"B..but I have a hunting party to lead," Sarabi protested. "Not to mention Simba. He needs me."

"Don't you worry Sarabi," Zira chimed in. "Scar and I will take care of Simba. And as for the hunting party I'm more than happy to take over as leader."

"You?" Sarafina said, her green eyes wide. "But Zira you're not even two years old yet. I think someone with more hunting experience should be leader."

"Someone like you I suppose?" Zira said, giving Sarafina a look.

"Well yes," Sarafina replied. "After all I am the lioness with the most hunting experience. I should be the leader."

"Yes but I am the Queen," Zira said, as if anyone needed a reminder. "And isn't it custom for the Queen to be the leader?"

"Well yes it is," Sarafina admitted. "But..."

"Then its settled," Scar piped up. "Zira will be the hunting party's new leader. And young Simba will be in our care until his parents are well enough to care for him."

"No!" Sarabi cried out, trying to stand. But a wave of dizziness forced her to lay back down. "I don't want Scar and Zira anywhere near my son!" she cried out. "Sarafina can take care of him!"

"I have spoken," Scar declared. "And as King what I say goes. End of discussion. Come Zira we need to tell my nephew what's going on." Before anyone could protest Scar and Zira left to find Simba.

"Don't worry Sara'," Sarafina said, trying to get her friend to calm down. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise. I'll keep an eye on Simba. I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word."

"I know you won't 'Fina," Sarabi said with a sigh. "I'm just trying to stay clam. Not just for myself but for him or her." Sarabi patted her belly when she said this part.

"That's my girl," Sarafina said, nuzzling Sarabi. "I'm going to check on Nala. Excuse me ladies." With that the creamy lioness took her leave.

"Well I'd better see what Tama is up to," Asha put in as she to took her leave.

"Yes and I'd better check on my boys," Jasiri said. "I'll see you all later." With that the rusty brown lioness was gone.

"Here my dear des herbs will help you rest," Rafiki said, mixing some red and blue leaves in with some water and letting Sarabi drink it. After a few minutes Sarabi's eyes closed and she was sound asleep.

"You're amazing my friend," Mufasa said, causing Rafiki to jump slightly.

"Ah Mufasa I did not realize you were awake," Rafiki said with a laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mufasa said with a smile. "My ribs hurt still but my headache is going away."

"Dat is vedy good to hear," Rafiki said. "I just need to.."

"Rafiki," Mufasa said, causing the wise old monkey to look at him. "Where's Simba?"

"Ah young Simba is with Scar and Zira," Rafiki informed the golden coated lion.

"Why?" Mufasa asked with confusion.

"Well Sarabi must rest fer da rest of her pregnancy fer da sake of de cub," Rafiki explained. "So Scar and Zira are taking young Simba in until either you or Sarabi is able to care fer him." Mufasa stared at Rafiki for a second then he gasped and his amber eyes went wide.

"No!" he cried out. "Rafiki you can't let Scar be near Simba!"

"Why not?" Rafiki asked, confused to Mufasa's tone.

"Scar can't be trusted!" Mufasa cried out. "He can't be allowed near Simba! He'll kill him just like he tried to kill me in the gorge!"

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. A New Era

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. Glad you all enjoyed my little twist on the story. Happy Mother's day to all the Moms in the USA.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12** **A New Era**

"What do you mean by dat?" Rafiki asked, looking at Mufasa, who was obviously remembering something from his past.

"I mean," Mufasa began again. "That Scar...Scar he...he..." Suddenly Mufasa closed his eyes tight and let out a cry.

"Mufasa!" Rafiki cried out, the worry and fear clear in his voice. "Mufasa what is wrong?!" Suddenly Mufasa opened his eyes and looked at Rafiki with confused amber eyes.

"Wh..what just happened?" Mufasa asked with confusion.

"I tink dat you were remembering someting," Rafiki informed his friend. "You said someting about how Scar tried to kill you."

"I did?" Mufasa said with confusion. "I..I don't remember that. I..I get these flashes though. I..I think its from the stampede. I'm falling and screaming and I can hear Simba screaming too. Its horrible." Mufasa shut his eyes and put his paws over his head as the memory continued. "I think Scar is there," he continued. "But I'm not sure. Its all just a blur."

"Dat is good," Rafiki said, surprising Mufasa. "Dat means dat yer memories are coming back. Dis is vedy good."

"I bet Simba will remember," Mufasa said. "You should ask him. He'll tell you what happened."

"And dat is exactly what I am going to do," Rafiki declared. "In fact I am going to find him right now. Unless you need me fer someting."

"No," Mufasa said. "I'll be alright. You go." Nodding Rafiki took off in search of the young Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was walking with Nala, Tama, Tojo and Malka. Just then the cubs got back to the gorge. "Uh guys can we go somewhere else?" Simba asked, shivering slightly. "I really don't like it here."

"Sure Simba," Nala said with a smile.

"Hey lets go to the river and swim," Tojo suggested.

"Tojo you know I hate the water," Nala hissed, glaring at the light brown cub.

"That's just because you don't know how to swim," Tama teased. "You're to scared."

"I am not!" Nala cried out, glaring at the light tan lioness cub. "So shut up Tama!"

"Tama don't tease Nala," Malka said.

"Oooh what's the matter Mal'?" Tama said in a sing song voice. "Don't want me giving your girlfriend a hard time?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Malka shouted, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes Tama.

"Yeah," Tojo chimed in. "If Nala's anyone's girlfriend around here she's Simba's."

"No she's not!" Simba cried out.

"I am not!" Nala cried at the same time. "We're just friends!" the two cubs said together. Tama, Tojo and Malka burst out laughing. Soon Simba and Nala joined in and the group of cubs was soon on the ground laughing.

"Thanks guys," Simba said, getting to his feet. "I needed that."

"Simba can I ask ya something?" Malka asked. "Its about the stampede."

"Look Mal' I don't really wanna talk about that," Simba said quickly.

"I was just wondering why you were down in the gorge to begin with," Malka asked.

"Uncle Scar said my Dad had a surprise for me," Simba informed his friends. "He told me to wait on a rock while he went and found my Dad. Only the stampede happened before they could get back."

"And ya didn't find that odd?" Tama asked. "I mean a stampeded just happens to occur right when your Uncle leaves you in the gorge. Seams a little strange if you ask me."

"I agree," Nala said with a nod. "I think.." But she didn't get a chance to continue the thought because Scar and Zira appeared.

"Ah Simba there you are," Scar said with a fake smile. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure Uncle Scar," Simba said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Your Aunt Zira and I will be taking care of you from now on," Scar informed his nephew.

"You will?" Simba said, his amber eyes wide with surprise. "But why?"

"Your mother said it was alright," Zira chimed in. "It seams that she needs to focus on her unborn cub right now and can't have you around to stress her out. So she suggested we take you in."

"She did?" Simba said, his voice low.

"That doesn't sound like something Aunt Sarabi would do," Nala pointed out.

"You know Nala," Scar snapped. "I believe you mother was looking for you. In fact I think Asha and Jasiri were wanting to see you as well." Scar looked at Tama, Tojo and Malka when he said this part. "So why don't you all go and find them hmm?"

"Fine," Nala grumbled, not liking this situation. "C'mon guys lets go." With that the four cubs reluctantly left. Just then Rafiki arrived on the scene.

"Ah young Simba der you are," the wise old monkey said, ignoring Scar and Zira. "I have someting vedy important to talk with you about."

"Not now monkey," Zira growled. "Scar and I were just telling Simba about his new living arrangement."

"Is it true Rafiki?" Simba asked softly. "Are Uncle Scar and Aunt Zira going to be taking care of me instead of Mom?"

"Yes dat is true," Rafiki said with a nod. "Yer moder and fader are not well enough to care for you right now. But do not worry young one I have a feeling dat will change vedy soon."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, looking at Rafiki.

"I mean yer fader is getting better every day," Rafiki said with a smile. "He is starting to gain his memory back. In fact dat is what I came to talk to you about. Yer fader said to ask you what happened in de gorge dat day."

"Oh for Kings Sake," Zira groaned, rolling her red eyes. "Rafiki I hardly think Simba is ready to discuss that horrible day."

"Yeah I really don't wanna talk about it," Simba said softly, looking at the ground.

"But dis is vedy important," Rafiki declared.

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it!" Scar snapped. "So leave the boy alone!"

"I was merely trying to..." Rafiki began.

"You're upsetting him," Zira said, putting her paw around Simba and pulling him close. "Come Simba lets go home. You've had quite the rough day." With that Scar and Zira were gone taking Simba with them.

"Dat was vedy strange," Rafiki muttered to himself. "Dey are hiding someting. But what that is I do not know. Oh Great Kings and Queens I could use yer help on dis. I know Scar is up to his evil ways. Help me know what direction to go." Just then a strong gust of wind blew through Rafiki's fur causing him to drop his stick. When Rafiki went to grab it he saw the leaves were pointing towards the gorge. Then another gust of wind blew the leaves in the air and they formed the shape of a scar. "Ah ha I knew it!" Rafiki cried out. "Scar did have someting to do with de stampede! And Simba is de key to link Scar to dat. I must figure a way to talk to Simba alone without raising Scar's suspicions." With the Rafiki headed back to his tree to do some thinking.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala, Tama, Tojo and Malka were walking all four cubs thinking the same thing. "Scar and Zira are up to something," Nala said after a few minutes.

"Yeah no kidding," Tama said, rolling her blue eyes. "That's pretty obvious Nal'."

"I bet they had something to do with King Mufasa almost dying," Tojo chimed in.

"Yeah and Simba knows something," Malka piped up. "That's why they want him close to them."

"We have to tell Aunt Sarabi that Scar was the one that told Simba to go to the gorge," Nala declared.

"I don't think we should Nal'," Tojo said. "I mean she's already pretty stressed out. Something like this would only put more stress on her. She could lose the cub."

"Yeah that's true," Nala said with a sigh. "But we have to do something before something really terrible happens." Just then Sarafina arrived on the scene along with Asha and Jasiri.

"Nala there you are," Sarafina said with a smile. "Come darling its time to go home."

"Mom I need to talk to you," Nala said.

"Not now Nala," Sarafina said. "I need to get you home and feed you and bathe you before the evening hunt."

"But Mom I.." Nala tried again.

"We'll talk later," Sarafina promised, smiling at her daughter. "Now no more arguing. Lets go." With that Sarafina picked Nala up by her scruff and carried her away.

"Mom?" Malka said as he and his brother walked with Jasiri back to Pride Rock.

"Yes Malka?" Jasiri said, looking at her son.

"Is King Scar a nice lion?" Malka asked.

"What do you mean honey?" Jasiri asked, confused by her son's question.

"We don't think King Scar is very nice," Tojo piped up.

"Tojo!" Jasiri scolded. "You can't say those things about the King!"

"But Mom its true," Tojo declared. "He took Simba with him and we're worried something bad is gonna happen."

"Why would you think something like that?" Jasiri wondered.

"Because Simba told us..." Tojo began. But suddenly he stopped and looked up, and to his horror he saw Scar standing right in front of him. "H..hello King Scar," Tojo stammered nervously.

"Hello young Tojo," Scar said evenly. "Jasiri."

"Scar," Jasiri said evenly as she began to walk away. But Scar put his paw in front of Jasiri pulling her backwards.

"Jasiri," the brown coated lion began. "I've told you before: you are to address me as King Scar"

"My apologies," Jasiri said. "I must have forgotten." With that Jasiri began to walk away. But once again Scar pulled her backwards.

"I'm afraid I need a formal apology," Scar declared. "After all what kind of King would I be if I didn't demand respect?"

"Hey!" Tojo shouted, getting angry by Scar pushing his mother backwards for a second time. "Don't push my mom!"

"Yeah leave her alone you big bully!" Malka shouted, his chocolate brown eyes stormy.

"Its alright boys," Jasiri said. "King Scar is right. I owe him a proper apology." Then she turned toward Scar and said, "I apologize King Scar for my rude behavior. It won't happen again."

"It had better not," Scar said roughly. He looked down at Tojo and Malka, who were giving him dirty looks. "And you might want to teach your brats that they should respect the King."

"Tojo," Jasiri said. "Malka. I believe you owe King Scar an apology."

"For what?!" Tojo cried out. " _He's_ the one that should say he's sorry. He pushed you. Twice. That's not ok."

"Yeah," Malka chimed in. "Its never ok to bully someone. Even if you are the King."

"It seams you two need to be taught a lesson," Scar said.

"I'll take care of them King Scar," Jasiri said, stepping in front of her sons. "And I apologize for their disrespect."

"Cubs need to be taught early to respect and fear those that have power over them," Scar declared, once again looking at Tojo and Malka. "My father taught me this very early," he continued. "And I intend to return the favor." Tojo and Malka looked at each other then back at Scar, their eyes wide.

"King Scar please," Jasiri began. But to her surprise she found her path blocked by Zira, who moved Tojo and Malka in front of Scar.

"This is for their own good," Scar declared. Before Jasiri could stop him Scar raised his paw and struck Tojo and Malka in their faces, sending both cubs skidding across the ground.

"No!" Jasiri cired out, trying to reach her sons, only to find herself pinned by Zira. "Leave my babies alone damn you!" she roared, biting at Zira in an effort to get to her sons.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger," Scar declared as he struck Tojo and Malka once again. Only this time they flew backwards and hit the stone wall with a sickening crack. Then they were very still.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Its Only the Beginning

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers and followers** **.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Its Only the Beginning**

"Tojo!" Jasiri wailed. "Malka! My babies!" Jasiri let out a furious roar and shoved Zira off of her and raced to her sons, who were still laying on the ground. By now the rest of the Pride had come onto the scene and had witnessed what had happened.

"They're not dead," Scar said simply. "I just taught them a lesson about respect."

"You had no right to discipline _my_ sons!" Jasiri snarled, nuzzling Tojo and Malka, who were waking up.

"As King I can do whatever I want," Scar declared. "And let that be a lesson to the rest of you brats. You will show me respect or there will be consequences." Without another word Scar walked over to Simba, who had been watching with wide amber eyes, and grabbed him roughly by his scruff. "Come Zira," Scar's muffled voice said. "Lets go." With that Scar and Zira went up to Scar's usual place with a terrified Simba with them.

TLKTLKTLK

Minutes later Scar roughly dropped Simba on the ground causing him to yelp in pain. "Well Simba," Scar said after a minute. "I hope you learned a lesson from what you just saw."

"Y..Yes I did," Simba stammered, his amber eyes huge. "B..but Uncle Scar I don't understand why you had to hit them? My dad always says that the best way to solve a problem is to talk it out. He says that violence is never the answer."

"Well your father has always been to soft," Scar said bluntly. "He was never beaten as a child. I was. My father, Ahadi, used to beat me every day. And it made me the lion I am today. I never disrespected him because I feared him. That's the only way you can get anything done is to make others fear you."

"But my dad never hits anyone," Simba pointed out. "And everyone loves him." Scar let out a snarl and grabbed Simba by his tail, roughly pulling him towards him.

"Lets get one thing straight you miserable brat," Scar growled, his face inches from Simba's. " _I_ am in charge here. Got that? You will forget everything anyone else ever told you. My word is law. Understand?" As he was speaking Scar struck Simba in his face, causing the young cub to cry out.

"Y..Yes," Simba stammered, the terror clear in his voice. "I..I'm sorry Uncle Scar. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Its _King_ Scar," Scar snarled. "You are to address me with respect. Got that?"

"Y..yes Un..I mean King Scar," Simba said.

"And never compare me to Mufasa," Scar demanded. "Ever!"

"Yes King Scar," Simba said again.

"Good boy," Scar said, letting Simba up. "Zira be a dear and get the boy a little something for being a good listener."

"Yes Scar," Zira said as she exited Scar's area.

TLKTLKTLK

When Zira got to the area where the food was to her shock she saw Sarabi there. "I thought you were supposed to be resting," Zira said.

"I am," Sarabi said. "I came to get some food for Mufasa and myself. But I heard Simba cry out in pain. What the Hell is Scar doing to my son?!"

"Oh calm down Sarabi," Zira said, rolling her red eyes. "Scar isn't doing anything to him. Simba merely fell and banged his paw a little."

"I want to see him," Sarabi demanded.

"He's fine," Zira declared. "I was just getting some food for the three of us."

"I want to see my son Zira," Sarabi growled. "Now!"

"You'll see him later," Zira said, grabbing a chunk of zebra meat. "He's tired. I'm going to feed and bathe him then put him to bed. Which is where I suggest you got. Good night Sarabi." With that Zira grabbed to chunk of meat and carried it back up to Scar and Simba.

TLKTLKTLK

When Zira got back with the meat Scar took it from her. "Here," Scar said, throwing a small chuck of meat in front of Simba. "That's for you."

"But its so small," Simba complained.

"Well that's all you get," Scar said roughly. "You get more when I think you deserve it. Now shut up and eat or I'll take that from you as well." Knowing it was pointless to argue Simba ate what was in front of him. And even though he was still hungry Simba didn't dare voice it for fear of what Scar would do. So after Zira bathed him Simba went to sleep with a half full stomach.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Simba was up with the sun as usual. Opening his eyes the young Prince saw that Scar and Zira were still asleep. Being as quiet as he could Simba got up and walked to the edge of Pride Rock to watch the sunrise. Looking to his right Simba sighed, wishing Mufasa was there to watch it with him. "I'm going to check on him," Simba thought heading towards the walkway that lead back to the cave. But to his surprise he heard someone growl, "Going somewhere?" Simba turned and saw Scar standing behind him, looking none to pleased.

"I..I was just going to check on my Dad," Simba stammered.

"Without my permission?" Scar demanded.

"I..I didn't know I needed your permission," Simba said, his amber eyes wide.

"Well you do!" Scar snarled, grabbing Simba roughly by his scruff and throwing him across the small cave. Simba hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh stop that," Scar demanded, rolling his eyes at Simba. "Or I'll give you something to cry about."

"Oh Scar really," Zira said, picking Simba up gently and licking the blood off his head. "Was that really necessary? He's only a cub and he doesn't know the rules yet."

"Well allow me to lay down the rules," Scar said. "Are you listening to me boy?"

"Y..yes," Simba hiccuped, wiping his eyes with his paw. "I'm listening King Scar."

"Good," Scar said. "Rule 1: I am in charge here. You don't do or say anything without my permission or there will be severe consequences. Rule 2: If you are to see Sarabi, or anyone else from the Pride you are to say nothing about what happens here. If they ask about your injuries you tell them you fell. Rule 3: There is to be no mention of Mufasa up here. Rule 4: There will be no questioning of what I or Zira says. Rule 5: There will be no whining or crying of any sort. Rule 6: There will be no playing with friends without permission. Breaking of these rule will result in a punishment that I see fit. Understand?"

"Yes King Scar," Simba said softly. "I understand."

"Good lad," Scar said, rubbing Simba's back roughly. "And because you didn't know the rules I'm going to let it slide and allow you to eat. Zira I do believe you have our breakfast."

"Yes Scar I do," Zira said, revealing a large antelope hind end. Scar grabbed the meat and carved off a small chunk and tossed to to Simba. This chunk was even smaller than the one he had gotten yesterday. But Simba said nothing a gobbled it down in two bites.

"Now then," Scar said, after eating his meat. "I've got rounds to do. Zira take Simba to the watering hole and come straight back here."

"Can't I play with my friends?" Simba asked, forgetting one of Scar's rules. Scar growled and struck Simba in his face, causing his to cry out.

"Do NOT speak unless I say so!" he thundered. "And no you can't play with your friends. In fact as punishment for speaking without permission no more food for the rest of the day." Without waiting for a reply Scar turned and walked away from Zira and Simba.

"Come Simba," Zira said. "Lets go to the watering hole." With that Zira and Simba walked down to the watering hole. Simba rubbed his aching head and felt tears form in his eyes. But he quickly blinked them away knowing one of Scar's rules was no crying. So he just walked in silent misery.

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. So Sarabi's cub is going to be born in the next chapter. Do you think she should have a boy or girl? And what name should I give him/her? Let me know in a review please.**


	14. New Life and Progress

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there.. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 New Life and Progress**

The weeks past slowly for Simba. Scar continued to isolate him from his friends and family. Every time one of his friends or Sarabi tried to see him they were stopped by either Scar or Zira. The only time Simba was allowed to leave the cave was to go to the watering hole. By now Simba was eight months old and Sarabi's pregnancy was nearing its end. On this particular day Zira was accompanying Simba to the watering hole when Nala came bounding up to him with Tama, Tojo and Malka right behind her. "Hey Simba," Nala said with a smile. "Wanna play?"

"Simba can't play," Zira said quickly. "Now run along all of you."

"Why can't you play Simba?" Tama asked. Simba said nothing. He just looked down at the ground.

"I said he can't play!" Zira thundered.

"Hey I wasn't talkin' to you," Tama snapped, unphased by Zira's tone. "I was talkin' to Simba."

"You had better watch your tone young one," Zira said with venom. "Need I remind you that I am the Queen around here."

"Not for long," Tojo piped in. "King Mufasa is getting better and better everyday."

"Yeah," Tama chimed in. "And he's startin' to remember stuff. Its only a matter of time before he's able to be King again."

"Is that so?" Zira said flatly. "We'll see about that." Zira said this last part so low that no one heard her. "Come Simba we're leaving." Simba looked at his friends the back at Zira, who gave him a look. Looking back at his friends Simba followed Zira back to Scar's area.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried out. Simba stopped and looked back at Nala. "I miss you," she said with a smile. Simba smiled back but said nothing. Zira cleared her throat loudly and Simba followed her back to his area.

"I feel bad for him," Malka said with a sigh.

"Yeah me too," Tojo said with a nod.

"It obvious that Scar and Zira got him so terrified that he won't even speak to us," Nala said with a scowl.

"Yeah and did you see how skinny he was?" Tama put in. "It looks like he hasn't eaten in a month."

"We've gotta do something about this," Nala declared. "Not only to help Simba but the Pride Lands too."

"Yeah," Tojo said. "Scar's totally ruining them. The animals are pissed and threatening to leave."

"And now he just lets those filthy hyenas come and go whenever they want," Malka said with a scowl.

"I say we go and talk to King Mufasa," Nala suggested. "I bet he'll remember what happened."

"Good idea Nal'," Malka said with a smile. With that the four cubs left, heading for Mufasa's area.

TLKTLKTLK

When then cubs arrived there they were surprised to see Sarabi wasn't there. "Hey where's Queen Sarabi?" Tojo asked.

"She went into labor," Mufasa informed the cub with a smile. "But I can see you cubs have a question for me."

"Yes Uncle Mufasa we do," Nala said. "Do you remember anything about the day of the stampede?"

"Not really Nala," Mufasa said, shaking his head. "I'm just now starting to remember things that happened after I was a cub. Like yesterday I remembered when Sarabi told me she was pregnant with Simba. That made both of our days." Mufasa smiled at the memory.

"Speaking of Simba," Malka said. "He isn't doing to well."

"What do you mean?" Mufasa asked, his voice high with alarm.

"We just saw him," Nala explained. "And he wouldn't talk to us. And he's lost so much weight. I'm worried about him."

"We all are," Tojo said with a sigh.

"This isn't good," Mufasa said. "I need to have a talk with my brother." With that Mufasa stood. But when he tried to take a step his leg wobbled and he fell back to the ground. "Oooh that was not a good idea," the golden lion said with a groan.

"Speaking of Scar," Tama said. "There's somethin' you should know King Mufasa. The day of the stampeded Scar was the..." But she stopped when Tojo nudged her in the side. Looking up Tama saw Scar heading their way. "Uh gotta go," Tama said quickly.

"By Uncle Mufasa," Nala said as she and her friends took off just as Scar arrive.

"Ah Scar just the lion I wanted to see," Mufasa said, giving Scar a serious look.

"Well Mufasa it seams like you're getting back to your old self," Scar remarked.

"Scar I'd like to see Simba," Mufasa said. "I've heard some very distressing news about him."

"Mufasa I can assure you Simba is just fine," Scar said.

"Scar I want to see my son," Mufasa insisted. "Now."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mufasa," Scar began.

"That wasn't a request brother," Mufasa said, his voice low and threatening. "Bring my son to me right now."

"Oh I'll give you something alright," Scar muttered. Out of the corner of his eyes Scar saw a medium sized rock, which his picked up quickly.

"Scar did you hear me?" Mufasa demanded. "I said I want my son! Now give..." But before he could continue Scar hit Mufasa hard in the head with the rock, knocking the older lion out cold.

"That'll teach you to order me around," Scar said dropping the rock to the ground. Just then Sarafina appeared.

"What happened?!" the creamy lioness cried out, running over to Mufasa.

"How should I know?" Scar said with irritation. "One minute Mufasa was talking to me the next he's out cold. Why are you here anyways?"

"Sarabi had the cub," Sarafina informed her former friend.

"Really?" Scar said, not really interested. "Boy or girl?"

"Its a boy," Sarafina replied.

"Well I'd better go see the lad," Scar said, heading for the nursery cave. But Sarafina stepped in front of her former friend.

"Scar I don't think Sarabi is up for visitors," she said, knowing Sarabi wouldn't want Scar around her newborn son.

"Well as King I have to inspect all the newborns," Scar informed Sarafina. "So out of my way." With that Scar pushed past Sarafina and headed for the nursery cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minute later Scar arrived at the cave and walked inside. "Well lets see my newest nephew," Scar demanded.

"Why so you can try and take him from me like you did Simba," Sarabi said, pulling her newborn close.

"Don't be absurd," Scar said roughly. "I merely want to see the lad."

"Fine," Sarabi snarled, moving her paws and revealing her newborn son. To Scar's surprise the newborn didn't look like Simba did. He had a light brown coat like his mother, Uru and Sarabi's mother, Selena had had and of course he had the traditional amber eyes.

"So what's his name?" Scar demanded.

"Ahadi," Sarabi said, giving Scar a sort of smirk. "After his grandfather."

"Yes I'm well aware who you're naming him after!" Scar snarled. "And I will not allow it!"

"Scar," Sarabi said, rolling her eyes. "He's not your son. He's mine and Mufasa's. So you have no say son to what his name will be."

"You know damn good and well that as King I must approve of all names," Scar thundered. "So ether you change his name or I'll pick one for him!"

"His name stays," Sarabi declared. "I won't have you dictate what I can or cannot do with _my_ child."

"Very well," Scar said, evenly. "Have it you way." With that Scar turned and began to walk away. "Oh by the way," the brown coated lion said on his way out. "This is far from over Sarabi." With that Scar left the nursery cave.

"Since when did you and Mufasa decided to name your child after Ahadi?" Sarafina asked. "I thought Mufasa hated Ahadi."

"He did," Sarabi declared. "I just knew that name would make Scar angry. So I said it."

"You do realize that you just poked a sleeping rhino don't you?" Sarafina asked.

"He started it," Sarabi declared, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb her sleeping newborn. "He stole Simba away from me. Why should I do him any favors or show him any kindness?"

"Well now that you've had the cub you can get Simba back," Sarafina pointed out. "You're able to take care of him now."

"And I intend to," Sarabi declared. "After Ahadi's presentation I'm going to demand my son back."

"That a girl," Sarafina said, nuzzling her friend. With that the two females spent the rest of the afternoon talking not knowing things were about to get so much worse for them.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Making Matters Worse

**A/N. Thank you to my awesome reviewers.** **Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 Making Matters Worse**

Scar entered his hidey hole fuming mad. He saw Zira and Simba there, both of them looking at Scar with wide eyes. "Food now!" Scar bellowed.

"Yes Scar," Zira said, quickly exiting the cave. Simba curled himself into a ball and covered his eyes with his paws, fully expecting a beating.

"Relax boy I'm not going to hurt you," Scar said, his voice surprisingly gently. Simba uncovered his eyes and looked at Scar with questioning amber eyes. "You may speak," Scar said. Simba uncurled himself and sat beside Scar.

"What happened King Scar?" Simba asked, his voice very hoarse from lack of use.

"Sarabi had her cub," Scar informed his nephew. "Another son."

"I have a brother?" Simba asked, looking at Scar.

"Yes," Scar said. "And it looks like they've replaced you."

"What do you mean King Scar?" Simba asked.

"They named him Ufura," Scar lied. "Which as you well know means 'to replace'. And that's not even the worst thing."

"What's worse than that?" Simba asked.

"It turns out Rafiki was wrong," Scar declared. "Mufasa is getting better. In fact he's almost regained his entire memory."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Simba asked.

"He's never even asked about you," Scar lied. "Not even once." Simba's eyes went wide and he pinned his ears to his head.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this Simba," Scar said with fake sympathy. "But at least you can go to his presentation."

"Why would I wanna go to that?" Simba asked, his voice coming out a growl.

"I feel you deserve a little break," Scar declared. "And who knows what's best for you hmm?" Scar pulled Simba close to him when he said this part.

"You do," Simba said.

"That's a good lad," Scar said. "Now no more talking." Simba nodded and was silent. Just then Zira appeared with a large chunk of zebra meat. "Here you deserve this," Scar said, giving Simba a large hunk of the meat. Simba gave Scar a grateful look and devoured the meat. "Eat up my boy," Scar said with a smile. "Tomorrow's going to be an eventful day."

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the entire Kingdom was gathered for the newest Prince's presentation. Scar approached Sarabi, who was cradling her newborn in her paws. Rafiki was there as well. Mufasa had come with the help of Asha, Jasiri and Sarafina. "And what name do you give yer son?" Rafiki asked.

"Ahadi," Sarabi replied. Mufasa gave his mate a confused look but said nothing.

"That's not his name!" Scar thundered, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm the King and I do not approve of that name!"

"You have no say so," Sarabi began.

"Actually my dear he does," Rafiki said. "De king has de right to approve or disapprove of names."

"Yes and since you've obviously chosen not to change his name I'm picking a name for him," Scar declared. "So his name if Ufura."

"But Scar that means to replace," Mufasa said, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"I won't have my son have that name!" Sarabi snarled, glaring at Scar.

"His name is Ufura!" Scar declared. "And that's final!"

"Vedy well," Rafiki said with a scowl. "Ufura it is." With that Rafiki picked up the newborn and carried him outside. Sarabi followed but Mufasa was able to due to his injuries. Just then Simba came onto the scene with Zira right behind him When Mufasa saw his son his eyes widened and he smiled. But Scar quickly got in front of Mufasa before Simba could see. Mufasa growled and glared at Scar, who moved to the side. At that moment Simba looked over and saw Mufasa's glare. Thinking it was directed at him Simba pinned his ears to his head and followed Zira to watch his little brother's presentation. Once the presentation was over Sarabi walked back inside with Ufura in her mouth. When she saw Simba her eyes went wide. Giving Ufura to Mufasa Sarabi raced over to Simba, who was being lead away by Zira.

"Stop!" Sarabi called out, getting in front of Zira and Simba. Simba's eyes went wide with surprise. But that surprise quickly changed to anger as the Prince remembered the lies Scar had told him. "Oh Simba what have they done to you?" Sarabi whispered taking in her son's state. He had lost weight and was visibly dirty. His once sparkling eyes were now dull and listless. "I'll take my son back," Sarabi declared, reaching for Simba. But Zira put her paw in front of Sarabi, stopping her.

"And what if he doesn't want to go with you?" Zira demanded.

"Zira," Sarabi growled, glaring at the younger lioness. "I want my son back. I am able to care for him now. So give him to me!"

"Sarabi it just so happens the boy doesn't want to go back to you," Scar informed his sister-in-law. "Do you Simba?" Scar looked at Simba and nodded, signaling to him that it was alright to speak.

"No I don't!" Simba cried, surprising his mother.

"Simba..." Sarabi gasped, shocked by her son's words.

"You have another son!" Simba declared. "So why bother with me?!"

"Simba you're my son," Sarabi stated. "Of course I want you back with me. I've missed you."

"Missed me so much that you never came and saw me for two months?!" Simba spat out.

"Simba I couldn't..." Sarabi began.

"Save it!" Simba growled, glaring at Sarabi. "I'm not stupid! I know when I'm not wanted! And clearly you and Dad don't want me anymore! Why else would you name your new son Ufura?! That literally means 'to replace'."

"Alright Simba that's enough," Scar said, putting a 'comforting' paw around his nephew and squeezing. This was a signal to stop talking. "Zira take the boy back up," Scar said. "He's had a rough day."

"Yes Scar," Zira said, leading Simba away. "Good day Sarabi." With that Zira and Simba were gone.

"Damn you Scar!" Sarabi snarled, baring her teeth at her brother-in-law. "What the Hell have you done to my son?!"

"I haven't done a thing," Scar said, feigning innocence

"You've turned him against me and Mufasa!" Sarabi snarled, getting in Scar's face. "You've obviously been filling his head with lies. Brainwashing him into hating his own parents!"

"Honestly Sarabi all this anger is unbecoming of you," Scar said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Sarabi growled as she prepared to lunge at Scar.

"Sarabi no!" Sarafina cried out, getting between her friend and her former friend.

"Get out of my way Sarafina!" Sarabi hissed, glaring at Scar.

"You can't attack him Sarabi!" Sarafina cried out. "He's still the King."

"Yes I am the King," Scar said, giving Sarabi a superior look. "And I won't have you hurling these lies and accusations at me Sarabi! Keep it up and I'll be forced to banish you."

"They're not lies!" Sarabi shouted. "You've turned my son against me you bastard!"

"And why would I do that?" Scar asked, clearly enjoying torturing Sarabi.

"Yes why?" Mufasa asked, coming onto the scene with Jasiri and Asha on either side of him. Ufura was on his father's back and let out a tiny mew of confusion. "Its alright son," Mufasa said with a smile. "Go back to sleep." Ufura yawned and stretched before snuggling into his father's fur and going back to sleep.

"Obviously Simba knows something that you don't want him to tell me," Sarabi declared. "So you isolated him from everyone that cares about him."

"That's absurd," Scar scoffed, rolling his green eyes.

"No its not!" a voice cried out. The group looked over and saw Tama standing there with Nala, Tojo and Malka right beside her. "You're a liar Scar!" the light tan lioness cried out.

"Tama!" Asha cried out, her green eyes wide. "You can't talk to King Scar that way!"

"Its the truth Mom," Tama declared. "He is a liar!"

"Asha you had better control your daughter," Scar said, his voice low and threatening. "Or I'll be forced to control her for you." Asha helped Mufasa sit on the ground then she ran to her daughter, pulling her close.

"Tama for King's sake please stop," Asha pleaded.

"Yeah remember what happened to me and Tojo when we mouthed off," Malka said, rubbing the scars on his backside when he said this part.

"I don't care!" Tama cried out. "I'm sick of Scar bullying everyone and thinking he can do whatever he wants. Its time to knock him down a few pegs."

"If I were you I'd be very careful," Scar growled, getting within inches of Tama, who backed up a step.

"You don't scare me," Tama declared, stiffening up. "King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi there's something you should know."

"And what's that dear?" Sarabi asked, ignoring the growl that came from Scar.

"Scar was the one who told Simba to go to the gorge the day of the stampede!" Nala blurted out.

"That's a lie!" Scar boomed, glaring at Nala.

"No its not!" Tama cried out. "Simba told us. Right before you and Zira forced him to live with you!"

"I knew it!" Sarabi cried out. "I knew Scar had something to do with the stampede!"

"I most certainly did not!" Scar declared, pretending to be outraged. Then he turned to Mufasa, who had a strange look on his face. "Mufasa surly you don't believe this nonsense." Mufasa started to speak but suddenly he let out a cry and his eyes went wide.

"Mufasa what's wrong?" Sarabi asked, concerned for her mate.

"I remember," Mufasa whispered. "I remember the day of the stampede."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. All Come Crashing Down

**A/N Thanks for the reviews H** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 All Come Crashing Down**

"Mufasa what exactly do you remember?" Sarabi asked, looking at her mate, whose face had gone pale.

"I remember everything," Mufasa declared. "It was Scar! Scar threw me off the side of the gorge that day!"

"What?!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with horror.

"Damn you!" Sarabi cried out, striking Scar in his face.

"How could you do something so horrible?!" Sarafina cried out. "You tried to kill your own brother!"

"What?!" a small voice cried out. The group turned and to their surprise they saw Simba standing there with Zira right behind him.

"No!" Scar cried out. "Please just let me explain."

"Explain what?" Sarabi snarled. "Explain how you threw your own brother off the side of the gorge? Explain how you also tried to kill your own nephew in the process?"

"You don't understand," Scar stammered, struggling to find the right words. "It..it wasn't my idea."

"Yeah right," Sarabi scoffed, glaring at Scar. "I bet you've been planning this all along. Ever since Ahadi died. Everyone knows how jealous you are of Mufasa."

"I swear it wasn't my idea!" Scar tried again. "It was all Zira's idea! She convinced me to go through with it! I was having second thoughts but she persuaded me to go through with it! Said everyone would be much better off without Mufasa around. Hell she even teamed up with those filthy hyenas! The hyenas were the ones that caused the stampede!"

"Lair!" Zira snarled, storming up to Scar. "I had nothing to do with this whole thing! And I cannot believe you're blaming this one me! I'm your mate! I'm the mother of your unborn cub!"

"You're pregnant?" Scar asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Scar I'm pregnant," Zira declared, glaring at Scar. Then she turned to Sarabi and Mufasa saying, "I'm sorry for all of this. I only went along with it because Scar threatened to kill me if I didn't. Please forgive me."

"I..I can't believe this," Simba stammered, his amber eyes wide. "Y..you lied to me!" Simba glared at Scar when he said this part.

"Of course I did you stupid boy!" Scar shouted, striking Simba in the face, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Touch my son again and I'll kill you!" Sarabi snarled, running over to Simba and scooping him up.

"Oh you're going to regret this!" Scar growled, glaring at Sarabi.

"Oh no Scar it is you dat will regret dis!" Rafiki cried out, suddenly appearing. "After dese latest developments I am here to inform you dat you and Zira are no longer King and Queen! Mufasa and Sarabi are officially restored as King and Queen!"

"And I am here by banishing you and Zira to the Outlands!" Mufasa thundered, glaring at his brother and sister-in-law.

"You'll have to catch me first," Scar declared. Before anyone could stop him Scar grabbed Ufura off of Mufasa's back and ran towards the exit.

"My baby!" Sarabi shouted, her amber eyes wide with fear.

"Stop him!" Mufasa shouted. The lionesses all went to stop the deranged lion.

"Come near me and I'll crush his rib cage," came Scar's muffled threat. The lionesses stopped, all of them afraid to take another step. "Come Zira," Scar's muffled voice said. "We're leaving."

"I'm not.." Zira began. But she stopped when she saw the glares of the other lionesses. Realizing that she'd be exiled or worse if she stayed Zira went with Scar and they both disappeared down the side of Pride Rock.

"Stop them!" Mufasa commanded. "Get my son back by any means necessary! And Zazu inform the animals what just happened! Scar and Zira cannot be allowed to leave the Pride Lands with my son!"

"Yes Sire!" Zazu cried out, flying as fast as he could out of the cave.

"I'm going after Scar myself," Mufasa said, as he began to stand. But a wave of pain quickly made the golden coated King go back down.

"Mufasa you're still hurt," Sarabi pointed out. "I'm going." With that Sarabi ran full force of of the cave with Jasiri, Asha and Sarafina right behind her. After a few minutes Mufasa noticed Simba sitting off to the side, a very confused look on his face.

"Simba?" Mufasa said in his kind and gentle voice. "Are you alright son?" Simba looked over at Mufasa and opened his mouth. But he quickly shut it and sank to the ground, his ears pinned to his head.

"Let me try Uncle Mufasa," Nala said. Mufasa nodded and the creamy coated cub approached her friend. "Simba?" she said softly. Simba looked at her but said nothing. "Simba?" Nala tried again. "Its alright now. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Scar and Zira are gone. They can't hurt you anymore." But still Simba said nothing. So Nala did the only thing she could think of. She nuzzled her friend, who was surprised at first but then he relaxed and nuzzled Nala back. "I've really missed you," Nala whispered.

"I've missed you too," Simba whispered back. But as soon as the words exited his mouth he flinched and pulled away from Nala, going into the corner and curling up in a ball. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the tear threatening to come out. Simba quickly shut his eyes and turned away, not wanting anyone to see his tears. Mufasa noticed and got up and despite the pain he felt he walked over to his son and layed beside him, pulling him close.

"Its alright son," Mufasa said soothingly as he nuzzled his oldest boy. "There's nothing to worry about. You can speak freely here."

"Really?" Simba asked, looking at Mufasa with wide amber eyes.

"Of course," Mufasa said with a smile. "Why would you think it wouldn't be?"

"King...I mean Scar always made me get permission to speak," Simba informed his father. "If I spoke out of turn he..he.." Simba trailed off and swallowed hard as his emotions threatened to get the better of him.

"He what?" Mufasa asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Simba said nothing. He merely closed his eyes tight and put his paws over his head as he shook from the memories. Mufasa rubbed his son's back in soothing circles as Simba softly cried. After a few minutes Sarabi returned along with the other lionesses. Mufasa looked up and saw the devastated look on his mate's face. "What happened?" the King asked, dreading the answer.

"Scar got away," Sarabi said, her voice shaking with emotions. "He had his damned hyenas waiting and they cornered us and prevented anyone from stopping him and Zira from making their escape."

"I can't believe this," Mufasa said, shaking his head. "How can this be happening right now?"

"We'll find them," Sarafina promised, nuzzling both her friends. "Not matter what it takes we'll bring little Ufura home."

"His name isn't Ufura!" Sarabi snarled, wiping the tears away angrily. "That was the name Scar gave him!"

"Please don't tell me you're going with Ahadi," Mufasa said. "You know how I felt about my father."

"No I'm not going with Ahadi either," Sarabi said with a sigh. "I only said that to anger Scar."

"We could call his Mheetu," Mufasa suggested.

"I like that name," Sarabi said with a smile. "Very well Mheetu it is. And when we get him back we'll have another presentation for him."

"Agreed," Mufasa said nuzzling his mate. Simba looked at his parents and he was full of regret. He knew his little brother's abduction was all his fault. Simba looked down at the ground in shame as the tears rolled down his face. Simba felt a tongue go across his back. Looking up he found himself looking into the concerned face of his mother.

"Simba honey," Sarabi began. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Simba shouted, surprising everyone as he jumped to his feet. "I'm not alright. I don't know how you can stand looking at me!"

"Simba what are you talking about?" Mufasa asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"This is all my fault!" Simba cried, the tear flowing. "I caused that stupid stampede. It was all my fault! And now my little brother is gone! Because of me!"

"Simba that's not true," Nala said. "Scar caused the stampede not you."

"No!" Simba cried out again. "You're wrong. It is my fault! I don't deserve to live!" Before anyone could stop him Simba let out a sob and ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Simba wait!" Nala and Sarabi cried out, racing after the upset Prince. They just hoped they'd be able to stop him from doing something horrible to himself.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Sorting Out the Hurt

**A/N Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Sorting Out the Hurt**

Simba ran until his paws felt like they were going to fall off. The golden coated Prince stopped and collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. When he got up he realized he was at the edge of the river, which was wild due to the massive amounts of rain the Pride Lands had had. Peering down Simba gasped when he saw his reflection. His face was pale and sunken it. He had large bags under his eyes. His once shiny golden coat was dull and he could see his ribs. "I look like the monster that I am," Simba whispered, splashing his reflection away. Then an idea came to him. "I wonder if I could survive those rapids," he muttered. "Only one way to find out." Simba put one paw in the water followed by the other front paw. He could feel the water pulling at him and knew that if he put his back paws in he'd be down in a matter of seconds. "Its the right thing to do," he said as he prepared to put his back paws in. But suddenly he felt something wrap around his torso and he was lifted off the ground. "Hey!" Simba shouted, surprised at the action. "Put me down!" Simba was immediately put on the ground. Turning around Simba saw Tembo's son, Ijayo, standing there. "What'd you do that for?" Simba growled, glaring at Ijayo

"Huh?" Ijayo said, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Prince Simba I thought you needed help. You looked like you were about to get sucked into the rapids."

"Yeah no kidding!" Simba shouted, surprising Ijayo once again. "That's what I wanted you idiot!"

"You wanted to get sucked into the rapids?" Ijayo said, unable to hide his surprise. Just then Sarabi came running onto the scene with Nala right behind her.

"Simba!" Sarabi cried out, running over to her son and nuzzling him. "Honey you're wet! What happened?!"

"I pulled him out of the river Queen Sarabi," Ijayo informed the Queen. "But then he told me he wanted to get sucked into the river."

"What?!" Sarabi and Nala cried, their eyes wide. "Simba why would you purposely try and drown yourself?!" Sarabi cried out. Simba said nothing, he merely turned away from his mother. "Come Simba we're going home," Sarabi said, picking up her son. "And then we're going to have a serious talk. Thank you Ijayo for your help."

"No problem," Ijayo said with a smile. "I hope you work things out."

"Thank you," Sarabi said as she walked away carrying Simba in her mouth.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar and Zira had reached an area that was beyond the Outland borders. "Scar I think you may have made a mistake," Zira said, after Scar placed Ufura on the ground.

"The only mistake I made was not killing Mufasa and Simba when I had the chance!" Scar thundered.

"You should have grabbed Simba," Zira said, ignoring Scar's comment. "Ufura is just a few days old. He needs milk to live. And I don't know about you but I don't have any milk to spare."

"Of course you do," Scar snarled, rolling his eyes. "Pregnant lioness always lactate before the cub is born. Once the brat latches on the milk will come. And his name isn't Ufura!"

"Then what should we call him?" Zira asked, looking at the tiny light brown cub.

"Nuka," Scar responded. "His name will be Nuka."

"Very well," Zira said as she layed on her side and pulled the tiny cub close so he could latch on. After sniffing for a few seconds Nuka found what he was looking for and latched on. To Zira's great surprise the milk soon began to flow. "It worked," she whispered, smiling down at the nursing infant.

"Of course it did," Scar snapped. "After he's done get us something to eat!"

"You know Scar," Zira said, her voice low and dark. "You're in no position to order me around! Not after what you did!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Scar demanded, although he knew exactly what Zira was referring to.

"You tried to pin Mufasa's attempted murder on me!" Zira snarled, glaring at Scar. "As far as I'm concerned you are nothing but a low down, miserable snake! I hate you!"

"If you hate me so much then why the Hell did you come with me?!" Scar snarled back.

"Because," Zira growled through clenched teeth. "If I would have stayed then Mufasa would have banished me anyways. Or worse. I had no choice but to come with you."

"Oh please," Scar scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "You know as well as I do the real reason you came."

"And what reason is that?" Zira asked, her tone flat.

"You know you wouldn't be able to live without me," Scar said, his voice low and his face inches from Zira's. Suddenly Scar nuzzled Zira and she soon found herself nuzzling him right back. "Still think you hate me?" Scar whispered in Zira's ear. Zira said nothing. She only let out a slight moan as Scar moved to her rear. Looking down Zira saw Nuka had finished nursing and was fast asleep. Getting to her feet Zira arched her back towards Scar. Scar put his paws on her hips and whispered, "Say it Zira. Say you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Zira whispered, closing her eyes in anticipation. "Oh Kings Above I don't hate you Scar."

"Good girl," Scar said with a smile as he began the mating process.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi and Nala had returned to Pride Rock. Sarabi still had Simba in her mouth. Putting Simba on the ground the Queen turned towards Nala saying, "Stay out here please." Nala nodded in understanding as Sarabi once again picked up Simba and carried him inside the cave. She found Mufasa was there alone, a worried look on his face. When he saw his mate with their son in her mouth a relieved look went across his face.

"Simba," Mufasa breathed as he tried to stand. But his weak legs wobbled with the effort and he soon found himself back on the ground. "I was worried about you son." Sarabi placed Simba on the ground and Mufasa pulled him close. "Why is your fur wet?" Mufasa asked. Simba said nothing. He just looked at the ground silently.

"Simba your father asked you a question," Sarabi said, gently nudging her son. But still Simba said nothing. Sarabi let out a sigh. "Guess I'll have to tell you," she said softly. "Simba tried to drown himself."

"What?!" Mufasa cried out, his amber eyes wide with horror. "Son why would you do such a thing?!"

"I..I don't know," Simba said softly, still looking at the ground. "I..I just felt so bad about this whole thing. I still do. It..its all my fault." Simba broke down at this point and put his paws over his head as he sobbed.

"Oh honey that's not true," Sarabi said, nuzzling her sobbing son.

"We never blamed you for any of this son," Mufasa said as he too nuzzled Simba.

"You should," Simba sniffled, still looking away from his parents. "If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would be happening right now. I should have told Mom that Uncle Scar was the one that told me to go the gorge that day. But I didn't. And now the Pride Lands are almost destroyed, the herds are really angry, and worst of all my little brother is gone."

"Oh honey all of that can be fixed," Sarabi said with a small smile.

"Yes," Mufasa said with a smile of his own. "I'm meeting with the herd leaders tomorrow to fix what my brother ruined. And the hyenas have been chased off once again. The Pride Lands will be just fine. And we'll find your brother. I promise you that." Simba looked up at his father, who smiled down at him. Simba couldn't help but smile back. He knew when his father made a promise he kept it.

"I believe you Dad," Simba whispered.

"Good," Mufasa said, giving Simba's head a lick. "Now no more trying to harm yourself. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba said with a small smile. But in his head Simba thought, "I'll make things right. I have to. I'll find my baby brother even if I have to die to do it." With these thoughts Simba began to stand.

"Simba its to late to go anywhere," Sarabi declared, nodding towards the setting son.

"Oh ok," Simba said as he layed back down. With that Sarabi layed beside her mate and son and soon the Royal family was fast asleep.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Days go By

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Days go By**

The months past and there was still no sign of the missing Prince. By now Simba was approaching his first birthday. The golden Prince had grown nicely and had the beginning of a fiery red mane growing in. But he was still much smaller than Mufasa due to the lack of nutrition during his time with Scar. Mufasa had recovered from his injuries although he still wasn't as strong as he was before the stampede. Mufasa had settled the disputes with the herd leaders and had given them back their proper grazing lands. On this particular day Mwitu was visiting Mufasa along with her mate, Mume. "King Mufasa it is so good to see you up and about," Mwitu said with a smile.

"Its good to be up and about," Mufasa said with a smile of his own. "What can I do for you Mwitu?"

"Well actually I'm hear to ask something of you," Mwitu said.

"Oh?" Mufasa said, arching an eyebrow. "And what did you want to ask?" Just then Simba came onto the scene with Nala right behind him. Nala had grown into a beautiful lioness and looked exactly like Sarafina, except she had blue eyes.

"Sorry," Simba said, when he realized he was interrupting. "I'll just go."

"No Prince Simba please stay," Mwitu said. "We actually would like to talk to you as well."

"Really?" Simba said, with surprise. "Ok then I guess I'm staying. I'll see you later Nal'." With that Simba gave Nala a nuzzle and the creamy lioness was gone. "What's going on?" Simba asked once Nala was gone.

"My mate and I have come to humbly ask for your forgiveness," Mume said, lowering his head. Mwitu followed suit and lowered her head as well.

"I'm a bit confused," Mufasa said, after exchanging looks with Simba. "What could you need forgiveness for? You've done nothing wrong."

"Oh but we have Your Highness," Mume said, his head still lowered.

"Yes," Mwitu said, not raising her head. "We've come to realize that it was our herd that stampeded the day you both nearly died."

"We should have come sooner," Mume said. "But we wanted to wait until you were feeling better King Mufasa."

"We humbly ask for your forgiveness," Mwitu said. "And yours as well Prince Simba."

"But you guys didn't do anything wrong," Simba declared, looking at Mufasa, who nodded in agreement. "My crazy uncle was the one that made you guys stampede. Its not your fault."

"Yes I agree," Mufasa said. "So there's really nothing to forgive." Mwitu and Mume exchanged looks of surprise.'

"Thank you King Mufasa," Mwitu said with a smile. "And you too Prince Simba."

"No problem," Simba said with a smile. With that the two wildebeests gave a final bow and headed back to their herd.

"I'm proud of you son," Mufasa said, putting his paw around Simba. "You made the right decision."

"Thanks Dad," Simba said with another smile.

"Come," Mufasa said. "Lets get to today's lesson." With that the father and son headed off for Simba's daily lessons.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Waste Lands Scar was growing impatient. By now Nuka was four months old and was just as rambunctious as his brother, Simba had been at that age. During this time Zira had given birth. A daughter was born and she had named her Elena. Scar was annoyed that Zira had had a daughter and he wanted nothing to do with her. Nor did he want anything to do with Nuka. So Zira had to take care of both cubs by herself. On this particular day Zira was at her wits end. "Scar," she said threw clenched teeth as Nuka raced around her head. Elena was watching with wide green eyes. But being only one month old she was still to little to play. Scar ignored Zira, enraging her even more. "Scar!" she shouted, causing the brown coated lion to look over at her.

"What do you want Zira?!" Scar roared, glaring at his mate.

"I want you to control your son," Zira hissed, nodding her head towards Nuka, who was still racing after a bird while knocking over things and stirring up dust in the process.

"He's no son of mine," Scar said cruelly, looking away from his mate.

"Then take your daughter so I can control him," Zira growled.

"You're the female," Scar said. "So you take care of her."

"That wasn't a request!" Zira roared, thrusting Elena towards Scar. Zira got up and chased after Nuka, who had raced down towards the Outland border. Scar looked down at Elena, who stared at him with wide green eyes.

"Daddy?" came her tiny voice as she scooted towards Scar and wrapped her paws around his front leg.

"Get off of me!" Scar shouted, shoving Elena away from him. The tiny tan coated cub rolled a few feet then she let out a high pitched cry. "Oh stop that," Scar hissed. But that only made Elena cry harder. "Oh very well," Scar said, pulling the tiny cub towards him. "Whatever it takes to get you to shut up." Just then Zira reappeared with Nuka in her mouth.

"What happened?" Zira demanded after putting Nuka on the ground. "I heard Elena's cry clear across the Waste Lands."

"Oh she took one little fall and she cries," Scar said, rolling his eyes. "Its really pathetic."

"Yeah," Nuka said with a laugh. "Females are so weak. Right Dad?" Nuka looked at Scar when he said this part.

"You are absolutely right Nuka," Scar said with a forced smile. "Which is why we males are far superior to females. And we must show them that they are beneath us."

"That's why I don't listen when Mom tells me not to run off," Nuka said with a smile. "I only listen to you Dad."

"Nuka," Zira said, trying her best not to shout. "You are to listen to me. I am your mother and you are to do as I tell you to."

"Dad do I have to?" Nuka asked, looking at Scar for approval.

"Better do what she says," Scar said. "You know how over emotional females can get."

"If you say so Dad," Nuka said with a shrug. "But can I go play?"

"Very well," Scar said. "But be back before dark."

"Ok Dad," Nuka called out as he raced away.

"Scar," Zira said as she bathed Elena. "I don't appreciate you telling Nuka he doesn't have to respect me and that I'm beneath him."

"Shut up!" Scar roared, striking Zira in her face. "And the next time I'll strike the brat!" Scar looked at Elena when he said this part. "So I'd think twice about back talking me! Understand?!"

"Yes Scar," Zira said, pulling Elena close to her. "I understand."

"Good," Scar said. "Now get me some food and be quick about it!" Zira nodded and put Elena on her back, fearful of what Scar may do if she left her with him. With that Zira was gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Nuka was walking through the Outlands, looking for someone to play with. Suddenly he tripped over something and went sprawling across the ground. "Hey watch it!" an angry sounding voice snarled.

"Sorry about that," Nuka said getting to his feet. Then he saw that it was a hyena pup he had tripped over. "Hey you're Shenzi's son, Janja aren't you?" Nuka asked.

"Yeah," Janja responded, giving Nuka a look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nuka," Nuka said with a smile. "You know Scar and Zira's son."

"Oh yeah," Janja said. "I remember you now."

"You wanna play?" Nuka asked.

"Sure why not?" Janja said with a shrug. "You mind if my cousins tag along?"

"The more the merrier," Nuka said with a smile.

"Hey Chungu! Cheezi! We're leavin'!" Janja called out. A few seconds later two other hyena pups came out.

"Where we goin' Janja?" Cheezi asked, looking at his older cousin.

"We're goin' with him," Janja said, nodding towards Nuka.

"Ok," Cheezi said with a nod. With that the four young animals were off.

TLKTLKTLK

After walking for a little while Nuka saw the Pride Land border. "Hey what's that?" he asked, running over to the border.

"That's the Pride Lands," Janja informed his friend. "We ain't allowed to go there."

"Why not?" Nuka asked.

"Cause King Mufasa banished all us hyenas a long time ago," Janja explained. "And Ma said that if we're seen there he'll kill us."

"Yeah," Cheezi said with a shiver. "He's mean just like his dad was. King Ahadi almost killed my dad when he was a pup." Cheezi was referring to his father, Ed.

"It looks so cool," Nuka breathed. "I say we check it out."

"Oh no we ain't doin' that," Chungu said, shaking his head.

"Yeah we ain't in no mood to get beaten up," Janja put in. "But if ya wanna go then go right ahead. You probably won't get in no trouble since you're a lion."

"Ok see ya," Nuka said as he bounded into the Pride Land, not knowing that what would happen next would change his life forever.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. A Chance Meeting

**A/N Thank you, so much for the reviews! Keep them coming I love them. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 A Chance Meeting**

As Nuka was walking he was looking around in amazement at the beauty of the Pride Lands. "Wow," he breathed, his amber eyes wide. "This place is so cool." Just then he heard voices. Gasping Nuka ducked behind a rock, so he wouldn't be seen. He saw a group of young lions coming towards him. There were three males one with a golden coat and a fiery red mane, another with a dark brown coat and a chocolate brown mane, the third male had a light brown coat and a chestnut brown mane. One of the females had a creamy coat and blue eyes and the other had a tan coat and blue eyes "Simba I don't understand why you keep putting yourself through this," the creamy coated lioness was saying.

"Nala," the golden coated lion said. "I've told you before: I'm not going to stop until I find Mheetu."

"Simba," the light brown lion began. "Its been four months and there's been no sign of him."

"Tojo I'm not giving up!" Simba snarled, glaring at his friend. "I'll never give up on him!"

"Whoa there Sim' just calm down," the dark brown lion said, getting between Simba and Tojo.

"I'm calm Malka," Simba said, taking in a breath. "I'm sorry 'Jo. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its all good Sim'," Tojo said with a smile.

"Hey I got an idea," the tan coated lioness said. "Lets change the subject."

"Good idea Tama," Malka said, smiling at his girlfriend. "So Simba tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Yup," Simba said with a smile. "Tomorrow I turn one and Mom and Dad said they have a big surprise for me."

"Then the next day its me and Nala's first hunt," Tama said with a smile of her own.

"I can't wait," Nala said with a giggle.

"Me either," Tama said with a giggle of her own. Just then they heard rustling coming from the bushes. "What was that?" Tama said, her blue eyes wide.

"I'll check it out," Simba said as he walked towards the bushes. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there?" No response. Then he heard the rustling again. "Hello?" Simba called again as he pulled back the bushes. To his shock he saw Nuka there, curled into a ball. "Huh?" Simba said with surprise. "Hey little guy. What are you doing in there?" Nuka uncurled himself and looked at Simba with wide amber eyes. Simba gasped as he took in Nuka's light brown coat and amber eyes. And he figured Nuka to be about four months old. Then it dawned on him who Nuka was. "Mheetu?" Simba whispered.

"No!" Nuka cried out, jumping to his feet. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"I'm not going to..." Simba began.

"No!" Nuka cried out, running away from Simba. "Get away!"

"Hey wait!" Simba cried out as he ran after the terrified cub.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried as she, Tama, Tojo and Malka ran after their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba chased Nuka until he got into the Outlands. "Easy there little guy," Simba said gently as Nuka back away from him, shaking in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"Y...You're not going to give me a beating for going into the Pride Lands?" Nuka stammered.

"Why would I do that?" Simba asked, his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Y..You're Prince Simba aren't you?" Nuka asked.

"Yes," Simba said with a nod. "And I know who you are. You're..." But before he could finish he heard eerie cackling. Gasping Simba looked and saw Shenzi, Banazi and Ed there along with the rest of their Clan.

"Well well well looks like someone took a wrong turn," Shenzi said with a evil laugh.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in with a laugh of his own. "What's the matter Princy? Get lost or somethin'?"

"No," was all Simba could think to say as he backed away from the hyenas.

"Hey we got ourselves two entries today," Banazi said, looking at Nuka and licking his lips.

"Yeah looks like its our lucky day," Shenzi chimed in, turning her attention to Nuka, who was shaking from fear.

"No!" Simba roared, jumping in front of Nuka. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"And what are ya gonna do 'bout it?" Shenzi asked. "Me and my Clan are gonna rip you apart Princy."

"Then so be it," Simba growled, glaring at Shenzi. "I'd rather die than let you hurt an innocent cub!" Nuka's eyes went wide as he took in Simba's words. But before he could say anything Shenzi's Clan attacked. Simba managed to take down some of the hyenas but due to the fact he wasn't fully grown yet he was no match and soon found himself pinned by four hyenas.

"No!" Nuka shouted, racing to help Simba. "Leave him alone!" Nuka jumped on one of the hyenas back and bit down hard. The hyena yelped in pain and threw Nuka off of him, causing the little cub to roll several feet.

"You'll pay for that you little shit!" the hyena snarled, striking Nuka hard in the face, sending him flying into a rock.

"Finish the brat later!" Shenzi commanded. "We've got a Prince to kill first."

"Oh no you don't!" a voice shouted. The hyenas turned and saw Nala, Tojo, Tama and Malka racing in. The four young lions managed to knock the hyenas off of Simba, making it possible for him to get up.

"Get them you idiots!" Shenzi cried out.

"Uh no way," one of the hyenas said.

"Yeah we ain't goin' against all those males," another said.

"Ugh you all are pathetic!" Shenzi said as her Clan retreated. "Until next time Princy." With that final growl Shenzi and her Clan were gone.

"Simba are you alright?" Nala asked, nuzzling her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Simba said, rubbing his bleeding head. Then he ran over to Nuka, who was getting to his feet shakily. "Are you ok?" Simba asked worriedly, checking Nuka over for injuries.

"Yeah I'm ok," Nuka said with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," Simba said with a smile of his own. "But you should come with me right now."

"I can't," Nuka said. "I've gotta get home. My parents will worry about me."

"You're parents?" Simba asked, his eyes widening. "Y..You mean S..Scar and Zira right?"

"Yeah," Nuka said with surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"Mheetu.." Simba began.

"My name's Nuka," Nuka said, a confused expression on his face. "And I gotta go." With that Nuka took off, heading for the Waste Lands.

"Wait!" Simba called out as he began to run after Nuka. But a stab of pain quickly made the golden Prince stop.

"Simba you're bleeding," Tojo said, his light brown eyes wide as he pointed to Simba's side, which was indeed seeping blood.

"We need to get you back home," Nala declared.

"No!" Simba shouted, surprising his friends. "I need to catch that cub!"

"Simba he's long gone by now," Tama said. "What's the big deal about that cub anyways?"

"He's my..." Simba began. But suddenly he closed his eyes tight as a stab of pain washed over him.

"C'mon Sim' lets get you home," Malka said gently.

"But the cub," Simba said weakly. But he didn't get a chance to finish before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

"Whoa!" Tojo cried out as he and Malka caught Simba.

"Simba!" Nala cried out at the same time.

"We need to get him home!" Tama cried. "Like right now. He's losing a lot of blood." Without another word Tojo and Malka worked together to carry Simba back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Rafiki was examining Simba while the others waited outside. "I don't understand this," Sarabi was saying. "Why in the world would Simba go into the Outlands?"

"He was chasing some cub," Tojo said. "Don't know why though."

"Yeah and the next thing we knew he had four hyenas on him!" Tama chimed in, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah good thing they chickened out and ran," Tojo said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter Tojo," Jasiri said, her brown eyes serious. "You and your brother and friends could have been killed."

"But we weren't," Tojo pointed out.

"You got lucky," Asha declared as she nuzzled Tama.

"Yes I agree," Mufasa chimed in. "I just hope Simba will be that lucky." As if on cue Rafiki came out of the cave.

"Rafiki how's my baby?" Sarabi asked as she and Mufasa approached the mandrill.

"De Prince will be just fine," Rafiki said with a smile. "He must rest fer a few day though. But he is awake and asking fer you both."

"Thank you my friend," Mufasa said, pulling Rafiki into a hug.

"My pleasure," Rafiki said with a smile. "But now I must be on my way." With that Rafiki took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa and Sarabi went into the cave to see their son. "Oh Simba you had us so worried," Sarabi said, running over to Simba and nuzzling him.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Simba said, lowering his eyes with shame.

"Son what were you thinking going into the Outlands like that?" Mufasa asked.

"I had to," Simba declared. "And trust me I had a very good reason."

"Honey there's never a good reason to go running into danger," Sarabi pointed out.

"Mom you don't understand," Simba began.

"Simba you're mother is right," Mufasa put in. "That was a very foolish thing to do."

"But Dad.." Simba tried again.

"I mean what could have been so important that it was worth risking your life?" Sarabi asked.

"I found Mheetu!" Simba blurted out. "He was the reason I went into the Outlands!"

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Finding What was Lost

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts.** **S** **o here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 Finding What was Lost**

Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged looks of surprise before turning back to their son. "Simba what do you mean you found Mheetu?" Sarabi asked.

"There was this cub there," Simba began. "He had a light brown coat, amber eyes and was four mouths old."

"Honey that could be a lot of cubs," Sarabi said.

"Mom he said his name was Nuka and his parents were Scar and Zira," Simba said. Sarabi gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Where is he now?" Mufasa demanded.

"He ran off," Simba said softly, once again lowering his eyes in shame. "I..I tried to go after him but I couldn't because of this." Simba nodded towards his injured side when he said this part. Mufasa let out a growl and got to his feet, heading for the exit.

"Mufasa where are you going?" Sarabi asked.

"To get our son back," Mufasa declared.

"Wait Dad I wanna help," Simba said as he tried to stand.

"No son," Mufasa said sternly. "You're injured. I won't have you further injuring yourself. Stay here with your mother."

"Mufasa I want to come too," Sarabi declared. "Mheetu is my son too. And besides you'll need help against Scar and Zira."

"We'll come too," Jasiri said, appearing with Asha and Sarafina. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Thank you," Mufasa said with a smile.

"We wanna help to," Tojo said as he and Malka came onto the scene.

"Us too," Nala said as she and Tama joined the group.

"Thank you kids," Mufasa said. "But this is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"King Mufasa we're not little cubs anymore," Tojo declared. "We're a year old. We can help."

"Absolutely not!" Jasiri cried out. "I won't have you or your brother get hurt Tojo!"

"But Mom..." Malka began.

"I forbid it!" Jasiri said. "And that's final!"

"I think the best thing for you all to do is keep Simba company," Sarafina said. Nala opened her mouth to protest but Sarafina held up her paw, "Nala please for once just do what I say without an argument."

"Fine," Nala said, clearly unhappy with the situation. "We'll stay. Right guys?" Nala looked at her friend when she said this part.

"Yeah I guess," Tama muttered. Tojo and Malka both nodded in agreement.

"Good I'm glad that's settled," Asha said with a smile. "Now lets go get little Mheetu back where he belongs!" With those words the group of older lions left leaving the younger ones behind.

"This sucks," Tama said, flopping down on the ground.

"I'm sorry guys," Simba said, lowering his eyes. "Its all my fault that you got sidelined."

"No it isn't," Nala said quickly. "I doubt our parents would have let us go even if you weren't hurt."

"Still I can't help but feel bad," Simba said softly.

"Simba," Tama began. "You're always to harsh on yourself."

"Yeah dude," Tojo chimed in. "You really need to lay off yourself."

"I can't help it 'Jo," Simba said. "I blame myself because this whole situation in my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid then Scar..."

"Simba that's enough!" Nala said, a bot rougher than she meant to. Simba instantly stopped talking and pinned his ears to his head, lowering it in submission. "Oh Simba I'm sorry," Nala said, realizing her mistake. Even though Simba had been free from Scar's control for months he still had the memories of being beaten by Scar so whenever someone spoke roughly or loudly he instantly went into submissive mode. Nala nuzzled her boyfriend and said softly, "I'm not angry with you. You don't have to be afraid." This made Simba relax and he lifted his head. "Hmm that's better," Nala said with a smile as she licked Simba's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Simba said.

"Don't be," Nala said, still smiling. "You did nothing wrong."

"I feel so dumb," Simba said, looking away from his friends. "I've been trying so hard not to react like that when people yell. I'm going to be King one days for crying out loud! I have to learn not to be so damn scared."

"And you will," Malka said with a smile. "And we're gonna help you. Right guys?" The dark brown lion looked at the rest of the group when he said this part.

"Damn right we are," Tama said with a smile of her own.

"Thanks guys," Simba said, letting a small smile go across his muzzle. "I'm lucky to have such good friends."

"We're lucky to have you," Nala declared, once again nuzzling Simba, who purred in response. The rest of the time was spent talking about the next day's event while waiting for the others to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa and his lionesses had reached the Outlands. And it wasn't long before they found Shenzi, who was talking with Banazi and Ed away from the rest of her Clan. "Where is he Shenzi!" Mufasa roared, pouncing on the Alpha female.

"Whoa there Mufasa clam your ass down!" Shenzi stammered, her black eyes wide with fear.

"Where's my brother?!" Mufasa thundered, baring his teeth at Shenzi. "I won't ask again!"

"How should I know?" Shenzi said.

"We ain't seen Scar for a long time," Banazi put in. Mufasa snarled and glared at Banazi, who gulped in fear. "Its the truth," he said, his voice high with fear. "Honest it is. He don't come 'round here no more."

"You filth attacked my son!" Mufasa thundered.

"Whoa there Mufasa just hold it," Shenzi said, pushing Mufasa's paw away from her face. "For your information your kid came into out turf uninvited."

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "So we didn't do nothin' wrong. It was him and that other cub that did."

"What other cub?" Mufasa demanded.

"There was this other cub there we ain't never seen before," Shenzi informed the King.

"What did he look like?" Mufasa asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Shenzi spat out. Mufasa let out a powerful roar that shook the ground in response.

"Light brown coat and amber eyes," Shenzi said, shaking from fear. "Little guy too. Couldn't have been more than a few months old."

"That has to be Mheetu," Sarabi said, her amber eyes lighting up.

"Where'd he come from?" Mufasa demanded.

"No clue," Shenzi said. "Like I said: I ain't never seen him before."

"Hey!" a voice cried out. "Get off my Ma!" Suddenly Mufasa felt a sharp pain on his back and he roared in pain and flung his assailant off of him. Janja rolled several feet before getting to his feet again. "Leave my Ma alone!" he snarled, going for Mufasa once again.

"Janja no!" Shenzi cried out, pulling her son back just as Mufasa swung at him. "You need to back the Hell off Mufasa!" Shenzi snarled, getting in front of her son protectively.

"Then control him better!" Mufasa snarled back. "And so help me Shenzi if I find out your lying about know where Scar is I'll..."

"Hey wait!" another voice cried out. The group turned and saw Chungu and Cheezi coming out of the shadows. "I think I know where he might be," Chungu said, gulping as he saw the enormous frame of Mufasa standing before him.

"Chungu how would you know where Scar is?" Banazi asked, approaching his son.

"You guys are talkin' 'bout that cub Nuka right?" Chungu asked.

"Yes we are," Sarabi said, walking up to Chungu. Banazi got in front of his son and bared his teeth at Sarabi. "I'm not going to hurt him," the Queen said. "I just want to find my son. Do you know where the cub went young one?"

"He said he lives in the Waste Lands," Chungu informed Sarabi. "So I guess he went back there."

"Thank you young one," Sarabi said with a smile. "Mufasa we need to go."

"Right," Mufasa said. Then he turned to the others and said, "Lets go." With that the lions were gone.

"Looks like Scar is stupider than I thought," Shenzi muttered. "Kidnappin' Mufasa's other kid is suicidal."

"Yeah no kidding," Banazi said, shaking his head. Ed nodded and muttered something to Cheezi.

"Yeah don't worry Pop," Cheezi said. "I won't never be that dumb." Ed patted his son on the back and muttered something. "Gee thank Pop," Cheezi said with a smile. "I love you too." Just then Ed's mate and Cheezi mother, Frita came and told her son it was time for to eat. "Yeah coming Ma," Cheezi said. With that he and Ed were gone.

"Well we'd better get back to," Banazi said to Chungu. "Your Ma'll be worried if you're gone to long." Chungu nodded and he and Banazi went to find his mother, Cala.

"Well Janja lets get you back," Shenzi said. "You've gotta be starvin' by now."

"Ma," Janja began as they walked.

"Yeah?" Shenzi said, not looking at her son.

"Was those the same lions that killed Pop?" Janja asked.

"Nah," Shenzi said. "Moto was killed by some other lions. Now shut up and just walk." With that the mother and son continued their walk in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Waste Lands Scar was furious to say the least. Nuka had just informed him of his latest adventures. "Damn it all now Simba knows about Nuka," he muttered.

"Scar we really should move on," Zira said, picking up Elena and putting her on her back. "Its only a matter of time before Mufasa figures out where we are."

"Yes I well aware of that," Scar snapped, glaring at Zira. "Nuka! We're leaving!"

"We are?" Nuka said, his amber eyes wide with surprise. "But why?"

"Because of your stupidity!" Scar thundered, striking Nuka on his head. "You so foolishly went into the Pride Lands. Now we have to leave or Mufasa will come and kill us all! Now lets go!" Scar roughly picked Nuka up by his scruff, causing him to yelp in pain. "Lets go Zira," Scar's muffled voice said.

"You're not going anywhere Scar!" a voice boomed. Scar and Zira turned and saw Mufasa and his lionesses there, glaring at the pair.

"Mheetu!" Sarabi cried out, when she layed eyes on Nuka. The tan coated Queen began to go towards her son but Sarafina stopped her.

"Now's not the time," the creamy lioness whispered. "Scar could kill him if you try anything." Sarabi looked at her friend and realized she was right. So she stood back and let her mate handle the situation.

"Give me my son Scar!" Mufasa roared, glaring at his brother. "Now!"

"His son?" Nuka whispered, his amber eyes wide. "But how..." But he was jerked out of his thoughts by Scar roughly dropping his on the ground.

"Your son?" Scar scoffed, stepping in front of Nuka. "I don't think so Mufasa. You see young Nuka here is my son."

"You stole him from us!" Sarabi shouted, resisting the urge to full on attack Scar. "And we've come to take him back!"

"You'll have to get through us," Zira said, placing Elena in the ground and stepping up beside Scar.

"Gladly," Sarabi hissed, glaring at the pair.

"Oh and them too of course," Scar said with an evil grin. Out of the shadows came a Pack of jackals, totaling about 25 in all. "You see brother," Scar began. "I have friends everywhere. Attack!" With that the jackals moved in for the attack.

"Ladies move out!" Sarabi commanded. With that the lionesses moved in and the fight to the death was on.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. FYI I will be out of town for a while so the next update will be in a couple of weeks. Review please.**


	21. Fight to the Death

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Ch 21 coming at you** **. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Fight to the Death**

Mufasa's lioness and Scar's jackals connected all of them biting and clawing. Mufasa knew that his lionesses were strong fighters so he set his sights on Scar. But Scar saw Mufasa coming and he quickly grabbed Nuka and took off. "Hey!" Nuka cried out. "What's going on?!" Mufasa took off after Scar, determined not to let him escape with his son.

"Scar don't leave me!" Zira cried out as she saw her mate flee. Zira picked up Elena and began to run after her mate. But she soon found her path blocked by Sarabi, who was glaring at her former friend.

"You're not going anywhere you cub stealing bitch!" Sarabi snarled, baring her teeth at Zira.

"Sarabi please," Zira began. "I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be. But I have a little one with me. Please if you won't have mercy on me then I beg of you to have mercy of her. She's just a baby." Zira grabbed Elena off her back as she spoke and placed her on the ground in front of Sarabi. Sarabi looked down at the tiny tan cub, who looked up at her with wide green eyes. Sarabi's expression softened and she looked back up at Zira.

"I won't harm an innocent child," Sarabi declared. "So yes I will have mercy on her. But as for you..."

"I know I deserve death," Zira said, lowering her head to show submission. "And I'm willing to except my punishment. Just spare Elena the horror of seeing her mother killed."

"Zira," Sarabi said. "I'm not going to kill you. Final judgement is Mufasa's call." Just then she heard a thud followed by more growling. Sarabi saw that Jasiri had just received a hard hit from one of the jackals and went skidding across the ground. But before Sarabi could go in to help she heard more snarls. To her shock she saw that Nala had come onto the scene along with Tama, Tojo, Malka and Simba.

"Mom!" Simba cried out, running over to Sarabi. "Where's Dad?"

"Simba you shouldn't be here!" Sarabi cried. "You're hurt! This is dangerous!"

"Mom I have to do this!" Simba declared. "I have to help take down Scar! Please just tell me where they went!"

"They went towards the west," Zira informed the Prince. Sarabi glared at Zira. But when Simba looked at her for conformation she let out a sigh.

"Its true," she said, knowing Simba was bound and determined to go no matter what she said. "Go. But please be careful."

"I will Mom," Simba said, giving Sarabi a nuzzle. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey," Sarabi said as she watched her oldest son leave. Then she noticed that the jackals were retreating. "Well Zira it looks like you lost," Sarabi said, giving Zira a superior look.

"Oh Sarabi," Zira said, a sort of smile going across her face. "I lost along time ago when I allied myself with Scar. I regret that everyday. I just hope that one day you and Mufasa can forgive me."

"Now's not the time for that," Sarabi declared. "Right now I'm sending you and your daughter back to Pride Rock where you will be closely guarded until Mufasa passes judgement."

"I understand Sarabi," Zira said with a bow. "But just know I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

"Duly noted," Sarabi said. "Jasiri and Asha will escort you back to Pride Rock. I'm going to help my mate and son." With that Zira went with Jasiri and Asha while Sarabi went to help her family defeat Scar.

TLKTLKTLK

While all of this was going on Mufasa had caught up to Scar, who found himself trapped by a rather large cliff. "Give up Scar," Mufasa growled, glaring at his brother as he made his way towards him. "Its over brother." Scar looked at his brother then looked over the cliff's edge. Then an evil smile went across his muzzle as he looked back at Mufasa.

"Oh no brother," Scar said, his voice low and dark as he removed Nuka from his mouth and placed the trembling cub at his feet. "Its far from over."

"Just hand my son over to me and I won't kill you," Mufasa growled.

"Oh please," Scar scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "You really expect me to believe that you're going to allow me to live after everything I've done to you and your brat."

"Believe it or not Scar," Mufasa began. "I'd rather not kill you. Even despite all that you've done you're still my brother. And unlike you I don't want to kill my own brother even though you tried to kill me."

"And what if I don't hand the cub over to you?" Scar asked, pulling Nuka towards him. "What will you do then? Hmm?"

"I'll do what I have to," Mufasa said, getting down into a fighting stance. "Last chance Scar. Give me my son or I'll be forced to kill you."

"Oh you aren't killing anyone," Scar declared. Then a dark look went across his face and his voice became low and almost demonic as he said, "But I am." Mufasa's eyes went wide as he realized what Scar was about to do. Mufasa ran to stop what was about to happen but he wasn't quick enough. Scar hit Nuka hard with his paw sending the cub over the cliff's edge with an ear-piercing scream.

"No!" Mufasa shouted, racing over to the edge to get to his son. Luckily Nuka had managed to grab a branch that was growing out the the cliff's side and he was holding on for dear life.

"Help me!" the terrified cub cried out. "Please help me!"

"Hang on Mheetu!" Mufasa cried out as he leaned lower to reach his youngest son.

"You see Mufasa," Scar said cruelly. "I always win." Mufasa was so consumed with reaching Nuka that he didn't notice Scar going up behind him. "Lets try this again shall we?" he said as he prepared to push Mufasa's back legs off the cliff's edge.

"No!" a voice shouted, tackling Scar and taking him to the ground. After rolling several feet Scar got to his feet and faced his attacker. To his surprise he saw Simba standing there, glaring at him.

"Well now," Scar said, and evil grin going across his muzzle. "Hello there Simba. How nice to see you again."

"Enough Scar," Simba growled, glaring at his uncle. "I'm not going to let you hurt my father or my brother."

"And whose going to stop me hmm?" Scar said cruelly. "You? Please. Look at you shaking with fear. You're pathetic."

"No Scar," Simba hissed, trying his best to keep his voice steady and not show how truly scared he was. "The only one that's pathetic around here is you!"

"We'll see about that," Scar growled, getting down low and advancing towards his nephew. Simba instinctively took a step backwards and his breath caught in his throat. "Just as I thought," Scar growled. "You are a pathetic coward!" With that Scar swung his paw and hit Simba hard in his face, sending him to the ground. A flashback to when he was a cub and Scar was beating him went through Simba's head and he shut his eyes and put his paws over his head, going into his submissive mode. Scar laughed cruelly and hit Simba again, this time in his injured side. Simba grunted in pain but still didn't move. Just the Sarabi came onto the scene with Nala right behind her

"Simba!" both lionesses cried out. Then they saw Mufasa still trying to reach Nuka."

"I..I can't hold on much longer!" Nuka cried out. Just then the branch began to break and Nuka cried out in terror.

"Just hang on son!" Mufasa cried as he tried to reach his son.

"Help Mufasa!" Nala cried out. "I'll help Simba!" Sarabi nodded and both lionesses went to help their respective loves. Sarabi grabbed Mufasa's back legs and helped him lower himself enough so that Nuka could reach his paw. Nuka grabbed Mufasa's paw just as the branch snapped.

"Ahh!" Nuka cried as he fell. But Mufasa had a good grip on him and quickly pulled him to safety.

"Are you alright?" Mufasa asked, checking Nuka over for injuries.

"Yeah," Nuka said softly. "I'm ok. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Mufasa said, nuzzling Nuka. "I'm just glad you're alright son."

"Oh my sweet baby!" Sarabi cried out, nuzzling Nuka, tears of joy going down her face. "I though I lost you forever!"

"I'm so confused," Nuka said, pulling away from Sarabi. "You guys are my parents? And Scar and Zira stole me from you?"

"Yes," Mufasa said. "But we'll explain later son. Right now your brother needs our help."

"My brother?" Nuka said with surprise as he looked over at Simba. "Whoa no wonder he wanted to help me," he whispered.

"Simba fight him!" Nala cried out. "You can do it Simba! You're so much stronger than he is!"

"Don't listen to her," Scar hissed. "You're nothing you hear me? Nothing but a weak, pathetic little cub! Just like Mufasa!"

"I believe in you Simba!" Nala cried out. "I love you! I know you can do it!" Simba opened his eyes when he heard Nala's words and looked at Scar with hatred. Letting out a snarl Simba jumped to his feet, knocking Scar down in the process. Scar's eyes went wide with surprise and fear and Simba loomed over him.

"Don't ever call my father weak!" Simba snarled, raising his paw and striking Scar hard in his face, sending him flying across the ground. "Don't ever call him pathetic!" Simba snarled as he once again struck Scar in the face. "The only one that's weak and pathetic is you!" Simba roared as he hit Scar as hard as he could sending him across the ground once again. Before Scar could react Simba loomed over him once again. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" he roared as he delivered a powerful hit that sent Scar over the cliff's edge with an ear piercing scream. Simba ran over to the edge and looked over. But their was nothing but sharp, jagged rocks stained with blood. Satisfied Simba turned his attention back to his family.

"Oh Simba I knew you could do it!" Nala cried out, running over to her love and nuzzling him.

"Thanks to you Nal'," Simba whispered, nuzzling Nala back.

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you," Sarabi said with a smile as she nuzzled her oldest son.

"Yes you made us both very proud son," Mufasa said as he too nuzzled his son.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," Simba said with a smile. Then he looked down at Nuka, who was staring at him with confused eyes. "Glad to see you're alright little brother," Simba said with a smile.

"I still don't know what's going on," Nuka said, looking from his brother to his parents.

"We'll explain on the way home," Sarabi said. "Its been a long day." With that the group left, heading back to Pride Rock, thankful that Scar was gone for good.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Explanations and Resolutions

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. H** **ere's Ch 22, the final chapter coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 Explanations and Resolutions**

When the group returned to Pride Rock Nuka was filled in on what had happened when he was a baby. "I knew something was up," he muttered. "Scar always acted so weird around me. Zira too now that I think about it."

"So you understand now Mheetu?" Sarabi asked.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that name," Nuka said with a smile. "But yeah I think I get it now."

"You know," Mufasa said. "We don't have to call you Mheetu. If you like we can still call you Nuka."

"Why should I keep a name that means stink?" Mheetu said, smiling at Mufasa. "Besides Mheetu is the name you and Sar...I mean Mom picked out for me." Just then Zira appeared with Elena on her back.

"I was told to come for my judgement," the tan coated lioness said. Then she noticed Mheetu and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're not hurt Nuka."

"Its Mheetu," Mheetu said, glaring at Zira. "And don't expect me to thank you Zira. Not after what you did."

"I understand Nu...I mean Mheetu," Zira said. Then she turned back to Sarabi and Mufasa. "I'm ready for my punishment."

"Zira after what you and Scar have done I really should put you to death," Mufasa said roughly. Then he let out a sigh. "But I know that you regret what you've done."

"Yes I do," Zira said, truthfully. "And I really do hope that one day you all can forgive me."

"Yeah good luck on that," Simba hissed, glaring at Zira.

"But I cannot allow you to stay here," Mufasa declared. "Therefore I hereby banish you to the Outlands. If I see you in the Pride Lands again it will be the death penalty. Understand?"

"Yes Mufasa," Zira said with a bow. "I understand. But what of Elena? She's just a baby."

"Its up to you Zira," Mufasa said. "You can either leave Elena with us or you can take her with you."

"I can't in good faith force Elena to live in the Outlands," Zira said, her red eyes filling with tears as she took the tiny cub off her back. "But who will take care of her?"

"I will," Asha offered, going over to Elena and smiling. "Luckily there are quite a few lionesses that recently gave birth. I'm sure one of them won't mind nursing Elena until she's old enough to eat meat."

"I'd be happy too," a lioness with a grey coat and sky blue eyes said.

"Thank you Suki," Asha said with a smile.

"Goodbye my darling," Zira said, nuzzling her daughter as the tears flowed. "I know you're too little to understand but I love you very much." With that Zira gave Elena one final lick and gave her to Asha. "Take good care of her," Zira said with a sniffle.

"I will," Asha said, pulling Elena close to her. "I promise." With a nod Zira went down the side of Pride Rock and was gone.

"Make sure she goes into the Outlands," Mufasa told Zazu.

"Yes of course Sire," Zazu said as he flew off after Zira. After a few minutes Mheetu went up to Simba.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Simba said with a smile of his own.

"How did you know I was your brother?" Mheetu asked.

"I remember what you looked like when you were a baby," Simba said. "I've done nothing but think about that for the last four months. So it was kind of burned into my memory."

"Well I'm glad you did," Mheetu said with a smile.

"Me too little brother," Simba said, nuzzling his younger brother. "Me too." Sarabi and Mufasa were watching their sons interact with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Mufasa I'm so glad we have both our boys back with us," Sarabi said, laying her head on Mufasa's red mane.

"I agree," Mufasa said, giving his mate's head a lick. "And now that my brother is gone for good and Zira has been banished I think our family deserves some rest."

"Agreed," Sarabi said. "Come lets join our sons shall we?" With that the King and Queen joined the two Princes and spent the rest of the day catching up.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the Pride was all gathered to celebrate. Not only were they celebrating Mheetu's return but they were also celebrating Simba's first birthday. Nala and Tama had gone on their first hunt of both lionesses had been successful. Nala had caught a fine zebra while Tama had caught a small wildebeest. The two young lionesses were sharing their kills with their Pride. But now it was time for Mufasa's announcement. "Ladies may I have your attention please," the golden King said, causing his lionesses to look at him. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "Now as you all know today is the day that Sarabi and my oldest son, Simba turns a year old. And as is custom for Royal Families we are going to announce who his future mate will be." Simba smiled at Nala, who returned the smile. Simba knew his parents were going to say Nala but they still had to go through the formalities.

"We have chosen a young lioness that is smart, kind and well loved by the Pride," Sarabi was saying. "And this young lioness is: Nala." Nala smiled and nuzzled her mother. Then she walked up and nuzzled Mufasa and Sarabi as well. Then she and Simba nuzzled lovingly.

"I love you so much," Simba whispered, purring as Nala rubbed against his red mane.

"I love you too," Nala whispered back. The two young lions pulled apart and were congratulated by their Pride. Mheetu went up and offered his congratulation to his brother and future sister-in-law.

TLKTLKTLK

A year past and their was new life in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala were celebrating the birth of their children. Nala had given birth to three cubs: two boys and a girl. The oldest son, who they name Kopa, had a golden coat just like Simba and blue eyes like Nala. The girl, who they name Kiara, had a golden brown coat and amber eyes. The youngest boy, who they named Kion, had a golden coat and amber eyes. Rafiki was their for the triplets presentation. Since Kopa was the oldest and heir he was presented first and anointed with the traditional fruit juice and sand. Kion and Kiara were presented together but they get anointed like Kopa since they weren't they heir. Rafiki handed the cubs back to Simba, who took Kopa in his mouth and carried him inside the cave. Nala took Kiara and carried her inside the cave. Mheetu, who was now a year old and had the beginnings of a light brown name growing in, took Kion inside the cave. Nala sat next to Tama, who was nursing her and Tojo's two week old daughter, Vitani. Malka had left the Pride when he turned two even though Mufasa and Jasiri had tried to persuade his to stay. But the young lion was determined to make it on his own. Tama smiled as Mheetu placed Kion next to Nala so he could nurse. Mheetu smiled at Vitani, who looked up at his with wide blue eyes. "She looks just like you Tam'," he said with a smile.

"I know she does," Tama said with a smile of her own as she licked her daughter's tan fur.

"So little brother how do you feel about meeting your future mate tomorrow?" Simba said as he layed beside his mate and children.

"Nervous," Mheetu admitted. "But I'm sure once I meet Amura I'll like her." Mufasa and Sarabi had arranged a match with the King and Queen of the nearby Waterview Kingdom for their youngest daughter, Amura to be Mheetu's mate. And tomorrow the two would meet for the first time.

"I'm sure you will too," Nala said with a smile. Just then Kion woke up and mewed softly. "I think someone wants his Uncle Mheetu," Nala said with a smile.

"I heard you little dude," Mheetu said, pulling Kion close to him and nuzzling him. Mufasa and Sarabi watched all of this with Pride. The couple were thrilled that Simba had gotten back to his old self and Mheetu had adjusted well to being at home. They were finally at peace.

 **The End**

 **A/N there you go folks story complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know if anyone's interested in a sequel Please review**


End file.
